24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth
by Maryeli
Summary: Una colección de fanfics de "24 primeras veces" de Shinji y Hiyori,en la Sociedad de Almas,traducido de un fic publicado por Tasogare-taicho para la LJ...EPILOGO...xq siempre existe una primera vez para todo...y una última vez, DOMO ARIGATOU
1. Comfort Zone

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

**CHIP 1: COMFORT ZONE (Zona de Confort)**

La primera vez que Hirako Shinji vio a Sarugaki Hiyori, tuvo que admitir que no estaba muy impresionado. Y honestamente, ¿Por qué alguien se impresionaría por ver a una niña delgada, o mejor decir "flaca", pecosa, poca cosa, pequeña, "dientona", de ceño fruncido y aspecto amenazador? Por ello, la única característica realmente "redentora" que él podría conceder a la chica - pues era una niña, ¿no? - Era que su pelo, al menos, logró salvar su apariencia de ser completamente ordinaria… Era largo, rubio, cayendo sobre sus hombros y un poco más hacia abajo - a pesar de su apariencia algo desaliñada – y eso consiguió suavizar en parte aquellas características que hacían que ella no pareciera una buena persona.

Shinji aún no la conocía, de hecho ni siquiera la había visto antes en este distrito hasta ese día, cuando se decidió a pasear después de almorzar, como a la una de la tarde. No es que realmente eso significara mucho, pues hace un buen tiempo que veía a las nuevas almas aparecer en el Rukongai a diario. Pero esta chica no tenía el mismo aspecto de alguien que había pasado tiempo en el distrito 27. Su actitud a la defensiva, de desconfianza y la forma cautelosa como ella parecía considerar lo que le rodeaba, le recordó más a los que pasaban sus vidas en la lucha por la supervivencia en lugares como Inuzuri o Zaraki. No era que Shinji conociera de esos lugares de primera mano, después de todo, nunca había vivido allí. A diferencia de muchas de las almas que simplemente existían, formando pequeños grupos de personas y familias procurando sobrevivir, él había tenido siempre una familia. Prácticamente había nacido aquí. Y aunque desde luego no era de la nobleza, no de la forma en que eso significaba, sentía que estaba a un paso de cerca. Al menos, así es como se consideraba.

No es que él mismo se considerara "mejor" o "superior" a los que le rodeaban - no de la forma como había escuchado que nobles como los Kuchiki hacían - pero él simplemente sentía que no estaban en la misma situación. En pocas palabras, se consideraba de clase media. Y eso sentaba muy bien con él: No le traía prestigio ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos estaba seguro de que siempre habría comida en su estómago y un techo sobre su cabeza, algo que muchos en Rukongai no tenían… En especial la gente como esa niña, gente que parecía casi en su naturaleza "salvaje"... gente que simplemente no existía en esa parte de su mundo. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la que su presencia le intrigaba así. Era diferente a cualquier persona que hubiera visto antes, y de cierto modo, era casi una amenaza a su simple forma de ver el mundo, en su pequeña burbuja, con la seguridad de que otros vivían en una situación con más necesidades.

Tal vez por ésa diferencia que percibió en aquella niña - además del hecho de que ella fuera más joven que él y él estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer – lo que le hizo caminar a través del campo para detenerse a su lado con una sonrisa y presentarse. O quizás fue que quería ver por sí mismo si realmente era una niña.

De cualquier manera, todo lo que logró obtener fue una mirada que parecía decir "¿Qué demonios quieres?" antes de que la chica en cuestión se pusiera a chillar ruidosamente (al parecer creyó que trataba de robarle la bola de arroz que sujetaba firmemente en su mano). Él frunció el entrecejo en señal de leve molestia, repitió su saludo buscando de algún modo que algo hiciera "clic" dentro de ésa cabeza y esas cosas llamadas "costumbres" que habían sido enseñadas afloraran y ella actuara... bueno, como una persona normal y no como un "mono grosero".

Y eso fue precisamente lo que él le dijo: que le recordaba a un mono, y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido y un fuerte golpe.

Y así fue como Hirako Shinji se encontró, por primera vez en sus catorce años, acostado sobre su espalda y mirando una tarde de sol, golpeado en el suelo por una niña de la mitad de su edad que sujetaba una sandalia en una mano y media bola de arroz en la otra. Por supuesto, él siempre razonaría consigo mismo más tarde - como lo haría con todos los golpes sucesivos a venir -que si él realmente quisiera detenerla, excepto cuando lo sorprendía fuera de guardia, podría haberla detenido fácilmente.

**NEXT WEEK: Chip2: And then there was hope**

**See ya...**

**Maryeli**

**:)**


	2. And then there was hope

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

**Chip 2:**** And then there was Hope (Y luego hubo esperanza)**

La primera vez que Sarugaki Hiyori conoció realmente a Hirako Shinji, ella ya había golpeado su delgada cara en el suelo una vez. Ella lo había visto antes junto a otros jóvenes paseando por las calles, pero no le agradaba él. No era algo que podría explicar – bueno, no era de las cosas que Hiyori pensara que realmente era necesario explicar - pero algo de él le hacía creer que andaba por el camino equivocado. Tal vez fue esa mierda de sonrisa que siempre estaba usando, o la forma en que parecía pensar que tenía algún derecho de llamarla "mono grosero". Él era algo así como que, al menos, antes de que ella hiciera que su cara conociera el duro suelo... Idiota.

Aterrizó sobre el suelo al final de la calle, observó a las personas angustiadas que pasaban cerca, era temprano por la mañana - 7 AM o algo así - masticó otro trozo de comida que había recogido de un cubo de basura. "Un lugar tranquilo"… ¡Huh!, aquello era un montón de mierda, toda una mierda como los shinigamis que les decían mentiras para que los dejaran enviarlos allá. Al menos eso era, lo que ella pensaba de los shinigamis. Al igual que muchos otros, sus recuerdos de la época inmediatamente después de que ella llegó a ese lugar estaban tan fragmentados y borrosos que la mayor parte de ella ni siquiera pensaba en ellos. Lo único que realmente sabía era que ese lugar - Rukongai, sabía que así se llamaba - estaba lejos de ser la felicidad que le habían informado que sería.

Su ensoñación momentánea se rompió por la repentina aparición de un cuerpo, ligeramente más grande y más alto que el suyo, a su lado al final de la calle. Lanzó un vistazo con una mirada irritada - ¿cómo se atreven a interrumpir su comida, piensan que…? - sus ojos marrones se abrieron aún más al ver una figura familiar coronada con cabello rubio. Genial. Era él otra vez. Llevó otro trozo de comida a su boca otra vez, se tomó un momento para estudiarlo de nuevo. Él parecía ... diferente. Disminuido, de alguna manera, como si algo le hubiera despojado de su confianza y con una expresión vacía en su rostro. El intentó golpearla con un puño en la boca, a lo que ella respondió atascándole un codo entre sus costillas.

"Hey! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?"

Aquella vez fue, probablemente, la primera vez que realmente había hablado con él, y como él no respondió de inmediato, ella simplemente hundió su codo con más fuerza hasta que se produjo el resultado deseado, un ¡Auch! y él fijó su atención hacia ella mostrando el ceño fruncido. O... eso era lo que ella suponía que sería. Realmente eso parecía que carecía del suficiente énfasis que se suele poner al fruncir el ceño, pero, tal vez también era algo sólo de él. Su rostro parecía más apropiado que su habitual e irritante sonrisa.

Él suspiró, desapareciendo ligeramente la dureza de su rostro y dejó caer sus hombros. Se mostraba... derrotado. Ella estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, y decirle que él era un hombre y los hombres no se supone de que coños cuando él comenzó a hablar.

"Mi familia ... todos ... todos están muertos. Hollows ..."

Ella suavizó su expresión ligeramente, continuó a saboreando el trozo de pan, asintiendo con la cabeza. Era algo que había escuchado decenas de veces, a pesar que esos hechos no sucedían tan a menudo en estos distritos como en los más alejados y brutales. A pesar de la presencia de shinigamis, los hollows todavía aparecían por allí. Atacando de vez en cuando y cuando ellos lo hacían casi siempre llovía. Era algo de esperarse allí. Hollows o no, las personas morían. Morían todos los días, y él era un maldito idiota si no se daba cuenta de ello.

Tiró de uno de sus delgados brazos para hacer que se inclinara, mientras ella levantó su puño y le golpeó duro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, enviando su rostro directo a estrellarse en la tierra. Luego volvió a su pan, continuó masticando, aparentemente ajena a sus protestas y quejas por la paliza.

"Salir de ser un coño."

"¿Pero que rayos dices tu, pequeña mocosa?"

Su enojo y sus réplicas fueron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de la mitad de una barra de pan, que ella empujó frente a su cara, sin decir una palabra. Sus ojos azules se ampliaron por un momento, por la sorpresa. La comida era valiosa, sobre todo a aquellos como él - y ella, obviamente, dada la forma en que se iba aquel pan - que poseían mayor energía espiritual. Y... él tenía hambre, lo admitiera o no. Existir por si mismo... era algo a lo que él nunca había tenido que hacer frente antes. Claro, antes tomó riesgos algunas veces, y él no era un mimado, pero tenía un cierto grado de seguridad a sabiendas de que tenía garantizada la siguiente comida... pero ya no era así.

Él tomó el pedazo de pan que le ofrecían y probó un bocado, resistió el impulso de hacer una mueca por la textura seca. Las cosas iban a ser diferentes, y tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, le murmuró un "gracias" por el bocado de pan. Y recibió otro golpe en la cabeza por hacerla enfadar al decir eso. "Estúpida chica, ¿Porque demonios ella tiene que seguir haciendo eso?" Shinji quería preguntarle solo eso, con la esperanza de que ella dejara de golpearlo.

"Deja de ser un maldito marica. Eres un chico, ¿no? Por lo tanto, dejar de ser un maldito capullo."

Era bastante simple para ella. Les guste o no, estarían juntos en esto, y sólo tenían que mantener la esperanza de que podrían sobrevivir.

.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A : Raven Granger y Zyar por sus comentarios, será un fic de traducción semanal... es que me da flojera traducirlo de golpe, pero me encanto desde que lo leí, por eso lo traduzco para ustedes...**

**NEXT: Chip 3: Fadden Ribbons**

Read you the next week...

:)


	3. Faden Ribbons

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, él hizo un fic para cada hora del día de la pareja de Hiyori y Shinji... a mi me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

* * *

**Chip3: FADEN RIBBONS**** (Descoloridos Listones)**

La primera vez que Hiyori decidió sujetar su cabello hacia arriba, ella lo mantuvo de esa manera porque sabía que a Shinji le gustaba suelto. De hecho, ella sabía que era el único rasgo de ella que él considera "redentor". O por lo menos, eso fue lo que él le dijo, cuando ella se enteró, de primera mano, que él solía decir que ella "le recordaba a un mono con colmillos". No es que realmente le importara - porque no, en absoluto - lo que él pensaba o le dijera. De hecho, lo único que le importaba cada vez que él decía cosas como esas, era tener su sandalia o su puño para golpearlo.

O ambos. Existía siempre la opción de ambos. Peinando con sus manos el denso, rubio y rebelde cabello, Hiyori frunció el entrecejo y gruñó al ver como sus dedos se enredaban otra vez. Irritante cosa, era el cabello. Ella no podía entender honestamente, la aparente fascinación de Shinji con dejarlo crecer, pero quizás fue porque, a diferencia de su masa de grueso y enredado cabello rubio, el de Shinji siempre parecía ser tan recto, liso y manejable. Era injusto, eso es lo que era. Maldita injusticia que un muchacho tenga mejor cabello que ella. Empezó a observarlo mejor, cuando el gran reloj del Seretei anunció las 5:00, con el final de la tarde y la puesta del sol el pálido rubio del cabello de Shinji tomó un aspecto dorado. (Inner Hiyori: Repugnante)

Haciendo caso omiso de la "ofensa" del muchacho presente, ella murmuró algo soez y presionó con su dedo índice el nudo en su cabello, buscó alrededor de la pequeña habitación en el espacio donde no estaban sentados. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera utilizar para solucionar ese lío. No encontraba nada de algún uso real, y puso su atención sobre el borde inferior de su ropa, en unas tiras rosas - odiaba el rosa, ¿Por qué diablos el único kimono que consiguió tenía que ser de ese color? Enganchó sus dedos en los hilos, y tiró de ellos, rasgando una delgada franja de la parte inferior del ligeramente gastado algodón. Tal vez lo podría sujetar con eso.

Shinji vio como los delgados brazos trabajaban, la frustración que Hiyori mostraba cuando se mordía el labio inferior mientras lo intentaba, maldiciendo terriblemente la tira de tela que estaba tratando de arrancar de su kimono - ¿Con qué propósito? no tenía idea – y entonces la tira se rasgó por la mitad. Obviamente no lo suficientemente largo como para cualquier plan que ella tenía en mente, habida cuenta de la expresión en su rostro y las amargas quejas que salían de su boca. Demonios, ¿Cuál era su problema? Ambos sabían que realmente no podían conseguir ropa nueva en cualquier momento, entonces… ¿Por qué ella quería rasgar la única ropa que tenía para ponerse?

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas un momento después, cuando él la vio tomar una las tiras de la gruesa tela y llevar su denso cabello hacia atrás para agruparlo en la zona de la nuca. Sujetando la tira entre en sus dientes, Hiyori usó sus dedos para peinar a través de la espesa masa, enderezándola lo mejor que pudo antes de intentar ajustar la tira de tela alrededor de la base. Demasiado corta.

Eso si que era una gran maldición. Su maldito cabello era también demasiado espeso por lo que ahora tendría que soportarlo fastidiándole la cara y todo el tiempo, mierda. Dejó caer su cabello con un suspiro de disgusto, Se mordió el labio. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, algo que pudiera cesar la constante molestia en que se había convertido su cabello, que no implicara el cortarlo del todo. Demonios, ella no tenía la misma fijación en su cabello que Shinji, pero ella tampoco quería ser calva. O que todos la confundieran con un chico todo el maldito tiempo.

Se puso a pensar, estudió mentalmente los dos trozos de tela rota colocados en su regazo. Esas podrían... sí, si que podrían ser del largo suficiente para eso. Asintió complacida, y salió del lugar para continuar luchando con su alborotado cabello hasta que se mostró satisfecha con el resultado. Ése era un buen resultado. Guiando sus pasos, ella caminó hacia un depósito de agua que estaba en una esquina – que armaron juntos con trozos de madera después de decidir que el robo de agua era una tontería si esta caía del cielo de forma gratuita – quitando a Shinji de su camino de una patada en lugar de pasar por su lado. Asomando su cabeza por la amplia boca del reservorio de agua, ella estudió su obra. Dos pequeñas coletas, se situaban en lo alto de los lados de su cabeza, los improvisados trozos de tela rosa mantenían su enmarañado y rubio cabello lejos de su vista - bueno, con la excepción de que dejaban ver las huellas de los golpes que enmarcaban pecoso rostro.

Shinji gruñó, Hiyori irritada se dio cuenta que su pie estaba desnudo - afortunadamente para Shinji, las sandalias descansaban frente a la puerta – lo golpeó en un lado de la cara y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo. Fastidioso "pequeño mono", ¿Por qué rayos ella tiene que hacer eso? Abrió su boca para protestar, no es que le fuera a decir algo que no le hubiera reclamado antes, pero su atención fue atraído por el repentino cambio en su apariencia. Hiyori, no era que tuviera mucho para ver, y Shinji - a pesar de ser el único que realmente estaba allí - no iba a discutir con eso.

Habían estado juntos durante unos 5 años, desde la muerte de su familia en el ataque de Hollows, y ella había crecido de una flaca y nada atractiva niña a una flaca y – tanto como a él le pudiera concernir - igualmente nada atractiva joven. Trece años o algo así, al menos esa era la edad que aparentaba, sin curvas en absoluto. Sus codos y las rodillas y demás, mostraban las mismas pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas, su terrible vocabulario por un lado, y su pequeña cara mostrando constantemente un nada atractivo ceño fruncido. No, definitivamente Hiyori no era alguien que podría considerarse "guapa". Con toda honestidad, él tuvo que decirle que la única característica redentora en ella era su cabello rubio, que caía espeso sobre sus hombros, el largo flequillo enmarcaba su cara y daba un tono más suave al resto de ella, a todos sus ángulos y su expresión dura. Su pelo era en realidad... lo que la hacía parecer una niña. Bueno, si uno le daba un vistazo, él suponía.

El cabello era la única parte de Hiyori que realmente le gustaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella era fuerte, grosero, desagradable. Nada de lo que las niñas deberían ser. Y ahora su cabello, ese bonito cabello fue quitado y apresado en dos grupos antiestéticos en los lados de su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, él empezó a burlarse de la forma como ella estudiaba su reflejo en el agua.

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello? Se veía mejor de la otra forma".

Su respuesta fue impactar el centro de la cara de Shinji en medio del sólido contenedor de agua y se alejó con paso solemne, haciendo caso omiso de sus amenazas o de sus intentos de frenar el sangrado de la nariz... Idiota. A ella le importaba un carajo lo que le gustara o no a él. Y sólo por eso, ella iba a mantener su cabello de esa manera a partir de ese momento.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA: RAven Granger (¿Tiene que ver con Zoids o HP?)**, **LadyJeagerjaques, Paoooo. Zyar, y :3 (curioso, una carita jojojo)**

**Hasta la proxima semana**

**Maryeli  
**


	4. Gossamer Wings

T

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

.

**CHIP 4: Gossamer wings (Frágiles alas)**

La primera vez que Shinji vio sonreír a Hiyori, tuvo que admitir que ella podía ser casi bonita a veces. Casi. Y aún en ese momento, sólo si le dabas una mirada rápida de reojo e ignorabas cierto estrabismo. Esa era la forma en que Shinji usualmente tendía a mirarla, después de todo, él atribuía ese leve estrabismo al hecho que sus golpes eran aproximadamente una pulgada más largos que los de ella, pero él estaba muy seguro que de ninguna manera iba a dejarla acercarse a su cabello. No después de verla hachando (ése parecía un mejor término, lo que ella hacía no era precisamente cortar) con un viejo y gastado par de tijeras, de forma brutal y contundente las coletas que había optado usar en los últimos años cuando éstas tuvieron el largo suficiente para ponerse en su camino (o sea, le cubrían a ratos la cara). El verla hacer eso lo hizo estremecerse. Sinceramente, nada merece ser sometido a esa clase de abuso como el que ella puso en su pobre cabello.

De cualquier manera, Sarugaki Hiyori nunca sonreía. Ella intimidaba, o se burlaba o despreciaba, o le mostraba los grotescos colmillos cuando lo golpeaba con el pie en medio de la cara y luego decía - como siempre - que no se le acerque a reclamarle una disculpa. No es que él realmente esperara una. Si lo hiciera sería un estúpido. Del mismo modo, sería inútil intentar hacer otra cosa que podría terminar dejándolo otra vez tirado en el suelo tratando de detener un sangrado nasal… Mono violento... ciertamente su nariz no era del todo perfecta, pero ella no necesitaba estropeársela aún más. La miró de reojo a través de sus largos flecos rubios, se inclinó de nuevo, presionando sus manos contra la suave hierba, y lanzó un suspiro.

Otra mañana. Otro poco de tiempo gastado viendo el sol y su lento recorrido subiendo hasta los cielos - aunque llamar al cielo, como tal, en un lugar como ése parecía ridículo a veces – era lo que él acostumbraba hacer todos los días. Pero ¿Eso era el significado de vivir en un mundo como ese? La previsibilidad podía ser algo buena, a veces, y aunque el clima variara, a veces, y la temperatura sin duda cambiaba con el curso normal de las estaciones, el sol subía y bajaba a la misma hora todos los días. En la madrugada, empezaba su lento ascenso hacia la bóveda del cielo y exactamente a las 8 de la mañana llegaba al punto exacto en el cielo en el que los dorados rayos cruzaban directamente a través de la pequeña ventana de la choza que hicieron su casa, dando de pleno en la cara de Shinji. Ese rayo de dorada luz los despertaba, salían afuera para simplemente sentarse y ver el amanecer, antes de comenzar el tan arduo proceso por la supervivencia.

Miró atrás a Hiyori, Tuvo que inclinar un poco su cabeza al hacerlo, obligado por el peso de su abundante cabello deslizándose sobre sus estrechos hombros que él aún esperaba que se ampliaran mientras creciera.

"Oi. Hiyori. ¿Nunca has pensado lo que nosotros vamos a hacer en el futuro? ... Tú sabes… ¿Continuaremos viviendo por aquí o buscaremos algo mejor fuera?"

La chica se mofó, mordió su labio inferior con un irritante "Huff" y envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por supuesto que había algo mejor. Ellos podían verlo todos los días, los destellos de la blanca torre en la distancia rodeada de límpidos tejados formando una especia de círculo. Ese lugar con murosdonde a personas como ellos rara vez les permiten entrar. Seireitei. Hogar de los shinigamis. Aquellos vestidos de negro que dedicaron su vida a la protección de las almas que los rodean. No era que realmente la perspectiva de convertirse en "un protector" atrajera su atención, sino el simple hecho de que para los que como ellos - los que tienen el poder espiritual más allá de la de un alma normal - hay dos opciones: Vivir como lo hacían, peleando y robando alimentos en un mundo que poco cuidaba por su supervivencia, o volar fuera. Dejar atrás este lugar y luchar por un nuevo camino. Uno de servidumbre como los que llevaban espadas.

"Estúpido. Qué mierda de retardado eres, por supuesto hay algo mejor. Eres más tonto que lo que pensaba, Shinji baka".

Ella lo habría abofeteado con su sandalia, como siempre lo hacía, pero el movimiento se detuvo cuando esos ojos marrones se centraron en una posible mirada de perplejidad para estudiar el puente de su nariz, en la que un aleteador de alas negras repentinamente descansaba. Un jigokuchou - no, al verlo más de cerca se veía que era de un color violeta oscuro, el negro era la característica de los mensajeros de los shinigamis - había aterrizado en la punta de la nariz de Hiyori y se posó allí, quieta, las alas se movieron casi imperceptiblemente con la ligera brisa que provocó la chica al arrugar la nariz ofendiendo al insecto.

Shinji hubiera esperado que la pobre fuera echada de un manotazo de la cara de Hiyori, quien luego murmuraría algo como "estúpida mariposa" o algo similar antes de volver a su habitual personalidad. Algo que ella no hizo. Sus ojos marrones se suavizaron, su cara perdió aquel ceño fruncido y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron levemente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, ella mantuvo la suave sonrisa en su cara cuando la criatura movió sus frágiles alas, flotando lejos a través del cielo.

"Mira, Shinji ... es libre."

Él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, todavía aturdido al ver esa expresión suave en Hiyori de todos las expresiones realmente no se le ocurría ningún tipo de respuesta coherente. Ella tenía razón, la mariposa era definitivamente libre, flotando a través de las corrientes de aire hasta el cielo hacia el sol de la mañana. Cambió su mirada de la mariposa a Hiyori, logró escuchar las apenas audibles palabras que ella pronunció antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse, mientras su cara regresaba de nuevo a su habitual expresión.

"... Voy a ser libre como ella un día ..."

**NEXT: Green with envy**

**Muchas gracisa a Zyar(ahora faltan 20 sem jojojo), Lady Jeaguerjacques, :3 y Raven Granger (yo too veía los teen titans y me gusto leer HP)  
**

**:P  
**


	5. Green with Envy

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

*********

**CHIP 5: GREEN WITH ENVY (Verde de Envidia)**

La primera vez que Hiyori se dio cuenta que sentía algo parecido a los celos, ella estaba convencida que NO era a causa del estúpido de Shinji. No era a causa de la maldita y presumida sonrisa que siempre ponía en su rostro todos los días, tampoco por el hecho que él había obtenido un puesto en la clase avanzada de la Academia de Shinigamis, y definitivamente no fue por la manera en que todas las chicas de su clase revoloteaban a su alrededor como si fuera la cosa más guay que hubieran visto.

Cualquier otro que estuviera observando podría haber dicho alguna otra cosa, dada la forma en que esos ojos marrones se posaron maliciosamente en el otro estudiante, como queriendo formar un agujero en la parte de atrás de su rubia cabeza. "Idiota". Era tan jodidamente injusto, eso es lo que era. Desleal en tantos niveles que él podría haber encontrado la manera de lograr ser colocado en una clase superior a ella, o que él fuera tan ... tan condenadamente popular.

Es sólo que ellos no saben lo jodidamente imbécil que él es...

O por lo menos, ese era el pensamiento que atravesaba actualmente la mente de ella, ya que apretó rabiosamente los puños y los dientes mientras miraba a Shinji conversando con la manada de chicas que se agruparon a su alrededor. Todas ellas eran idiotas también, por supuesto. Allí estaban, antes de que se reanudaran las clases de la tarde, todas con estúpidas sonrisas – como cuando las chicas creen que están siendo atractivas. Hiyori se burló de eso. "Atractivas". Qué demonios ¿Acaso era importante lucir "atractiva" de todos modos? Honestamente, ella no creía que tuvieran ni medio cerebro, y el hecho de que se congregan en torno a Shinji a pesar de que habían otras personas, sólo sirvió para consolidar esa idea en su mente. ¿Y la forma en que él se mantuvo diciendo esa mierda del "primer amor"? Patético. Y no, NO le molesta que él nunca se lo dijera a ella. No, en lo más mínimo.

Shinji, que no estaba mucho más que emocionado, era solo Shinji. Shinji de pie ahí, con su largo cabello rubio sujetado en una delgada cola en la parte de atrás de su cuello, con la misma mierda de sonrisa en su rostro con la que él coqueteaba y reía, batiendo sus pestañas tímidamente para ellas. Era repugnante, y simplemente raro. Y no, ella NO estaba celosa. Que alguien pensara que eso indicaba que ella quería de alguna manera la atención de Shinji. Que NO, simplemente para que conste en acta. Ella solo estaba... fastidiada.

Y no fue sólo la popularidad - ver como rápidamente él había ganado tanta reputación era cosa de miedo - es que él, maldito, era muy bueno en todo. No era justa, la forma en que él había sobresalido en todo lo que a ella le costaba trabajo conseguir. Donde ella mostró algo de talento con el esgrima, él fue el primero de su clase. Donde su kidou apagado fue la broma de la clase, él estuvo rodeado de "oohs" y "ahhs" de los tutores. Y solo era su primer año y ya había rumores de que él mostraba el potencial para convertirse algún día en capitán de uno de los escuadrones.

Y eso era algo que ella tenía que arreglar ahora. AHORA. Empujó sus libros bajo un brazo, y acechó al grupo más de cerca, una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que tal vez debería pensar en una manera alternativa para tratar con eso. Pero esa parte fue rápidamente hecha a un lado en favor del método usual. Obsequiándole la pequeña planta de su pie de lleno en el centro de su sonriente rostro, empujándolo hacia atrás en medio de los gritos de las chicas que se alejaron, con las manos quietas en una infantil expresión de horror al ver como el objeto de su adoración era desparramado en el suelo por una niña de la mitad de su tamaño, que rápidamente se rió en voz alta y proclamó ruidosamente "Lo siento, debí haber confundido tu cara con la puerta". Porque, evidentemente, los dos tenía mucho en común.

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Shinji, exigiendo que ella se explique mejor, Hiyori se enderezó y sacudió el polvo del rojo y blanco de su ropa antes de salir de aquel salón. ¡Bien! Le había dado su merecido.

* * *

**¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ? En lo personal este es uno de mis favoritos, a diferencia de los otros en los que usé un traductor para ayudarme a terminar más rápido, este lo traduje yo sola, disfrutando escribir cada palabra... realmente adoro este capitulo...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA: Zyar **(ya sé a que palabra te refieres: "estrabismo" quiere decir "bizqueando, bizco" y hace alusión a la forma en que Hiyori tenía los ojos fijos en la punta de su nariz cuando la mariposa estaba allí... yo tambien tardé un poco en entenderlo jojojo)**, Raven Granger **(Oh si claro, lo de la sonrisa de Hiyori... a mi tambien me gusto mucho la chip4 pero el capitulo de hoy me gustó mucho más :) **, :3... **(trataré de actualizar dos capitulos por semana por un par de semanas... pero veamos si me doy el tiempo necesario jejeje)

**C:**


	6. Second Glances

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

*********

**CHIP 6: SECOND GLANCES (Segundo**** Vistazo)**

* * *

La primera vez Shinji realmente vio a Hiyori, casi termina pegado en una pared. Él ni siquiera fue en su busca en primer lugar, aunque admitió a regañadientes que se sentía un poco mal por ella. Pero entonces, tratando de hablar con ella acerca de darle una mano acababa de recibir otra patada en la cara porque ella nunca admitiría de buena manera, que estaba teniendo algunos problemas o que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda.

"Demonios. Ella es demasiada terca de todos modos. Tal vez, algún día, crecerá".

Hiyori era testaruda, y eso de ninguna manera era algo "nuevo" para él. De hecho, era algo bien establecido para el delgado muchacho – por alguna impía razón que no podría dar a conocer – que para ella él no era más que un perpetuo dolor en el culo. Violenta, fuerte, ruda. Todas esas palabras describían a Hiyori perfectamente. Y esa boca de ella iría a meterla en verdaderos problemas algún día. Cómo casi había ocurrido hoy. Oh diablos, Hiyori y su bocota casi lo metieron en un verdadero problema este día.

Suspirando, se recordó a sí mismo del fin de su actual recorrido. Detención - o, al menos, eso era lo más cercano a como podría llamarlo – por herir al instructor de esgrima en la cara, temprano, ese día. Debido a Hiyori, por supuesto. Desplazando la pesada pila de papeles en sus brazos, Shinji observó un errante mechón del largo flequillo que ahora caía sobre su cara con un aspecto amenazador. Por supuesto que fue a causa de Hiyori, pero él realmente no podía culparla. No tanto como él habría querido, sobre todo viendo que eran casi el 9 de la noche y todavía le quedaban toneladas de papeleo.

Era difícil, porque ella era solo una niña. ¡Demonios!, el asauchi que les dieron en su clase de esgrima es casi tan grande como ella era de alta, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que ella había tuviera problemas para manejarla. (NA: "Asauchi" Forma regular de las zampaktous, sin liberación) Pero eso no era razón - al menos en su opinión – para que el instructor sea tan brutal con una niña. Hiyori era la más joven de su clase, y la más pequeña también. Un enigma entre el resto de sus compañeros de clase y no ayudaba que su temperamento y su actitud la hicieran destacar. De hecho, si sólo ella se hubiera echado para atrás y no hubiera sido tan condenadamente determinada en probar que podría manejarlo todo como los demás, entonces tal vez habría salido sin recibir la paliza que la hizo caer herida. O al menos, ella cayó al suelo antes de que el puño de Shinji conectara directo en la cara del instructor tumbándolo en el suelo también. Idiota, golpear a una niña de esa manera.

Una maldición en voz baja captó su atención y se detuvo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Él conocía esa voz, y eso picó su interés por averiguar que pasaba, ya que ella normalmente no suele andar por los alrededores de esa parte de la academia. Llevando sus pasos hacia dónde provenían los sonidos, Shinji asomó su cabeza en la vuelta de la esquina y se quedó con una mirada perpleja en su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí de todos modos?

Sólo le tomó un segundo o dos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Hiyori practicaba. O por lo menos... eso es lo que parecía. Su atención se centró por completo en la espada que ella sostenía en sus manos, ya que pasó lentamente a través de las formas básicas que ellos habían aprendido, sus manos temblaban ligeramente ya que ella sólo estaba un poco más acostumbrada al peso y el manejo de esa espada. La observó con un ojo evaluador, notando que su técnica era mucho mejor ahora, cuando ella realmente se comportaba con calma y racionalmente. Tan inusual como lo era pensar en Hiyori era tratar de relacionarla con cualquiera de esos términos.

Continuó observando y notó como se hacían más lentos los movimientos de la espada, él no podía ayudar, pero dejo que sus ojos vagaran sobre el resto de ella, sintiendo sus mejillas ligeramente calientes cuando llegó a una repentina y sorprendente conclusión. Sarugaki Hiyori tal vez era de talla pequeña... pero sin duda no era una niña. Al menos, esa era la idea que se formaba en su mente con la información que le proporcionaban sus ojos: delgada, suaves curvas y elegantes movimientos… entonces se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que mientras él se preguntaba irritado cuando ella iba a "crecer "... ella lo hacía y lo seguía haciendo. Delgadas extremidades que aún eran delgadas, pero en lugar de ser huesudas estaban cubiertas con finos y fuertes músculos. Curvas delicadas, pero acordes con su pequeña talla era algo que podría llamar la atención de alguien y le parecía extraño. Casi tan extraño como la forma en que su mente se entretenía dejando entrar pequeñas fantasías que él podría haber jurado que nunca antes había tenido.

Entonces sus repentinas y coquetas miradas fueron interrumpidas de forma bastante abrupta cuando una sandalia aterrizó de lleno en el centro de su cara mientras Hiyori lo veía ferozmente. ¿Qué rayos pensaba él que estaba haciendo?, mirándola de esa forma. Fue prácticamente una mirada pervertida. Acercándose más, ella se puso a dar fuertes pisotones sobre él por un rato más, como si a través de ellos le transmitiera un mensaje, antes de lanzarlo al aire con un Huff y patearlo enviándolo hacia una pared de donde Shinji se deslizó al suelo envuelto en un montón de temblores, recordando mentalmente nunca, NUNCA mirar lascivamente a Hiyori de nuevo.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, me dio un poco de pereza traducirlo porque habian algunas palabras medio complejas (o sea implicaban revisar un diccionario jojojo)**

**Como siempre mil gracias a:**

**Zyar (Aún me estoy riendo del "mensaje subliminal")**

**Raven Granger (Siento la demora, pero me dio flojera, suena raro ¿no?, tratare de actualizar antes... trataré)**

**Fumiis000 (vaya, nueva lectora, que emoción C: y si, el fic va desde que se conocieron hasta el supuesto final de la guerra con Aizen)**

**Gracias a todos..**

**NEXT: CHIP 7: TERMS OF ENDEARMENT**

_**"**The first time Hiyori ever called him "Baldy..."**"**_

**_C:_**

**_PD: Mi otra chip preferida es la chip 8... falta poco..._**


	7. Terms of Endearment

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

*******

**CHIP 7: ****TERMS OF ENDEARMENT (Apodos De Cariño)**

La primera vez que Hiyori llamó "Calvo" a Shinji, ni siquiera pretendía usar ese término con frecuencia. Por esos días, ella pensaba que él actuaba total y extremadamente presumido por su reciente promoción dentro del Gotei-13 y eso significaba que Shinji necesitaba que alguien le bajara los humos una vez o dos. Especialmente en vista de que ella tuvo que esforzarse demasiado y no estaba como él – Maldito Shinji - que se graduaba como el número uno de su clase, bah, honores o no. Les tomó a los dos 3 años para conseguirlo, pero si era 1 año, 3 años, u 8 años eso no le importaba mucho a Hiyori. Sólo importaba que lo lograron. No más libros ni ensayos ni instructores idiotas que se creían los más inteligentes a pesar de que solo eran estúpidos incapaces que nunca obtendrían una posición decente dentro del Seretei.

Caminando en el pasillo con los pies descalzos – ella nunca usaba las malditas sandalias si podía evitarlo, pero no podía hacerlo con los calcetines pues los demás se irritaban - la chica de coletas se detuvo frente a una puerta que se vería idéntica a las demás puertas, si no tuviera esas numerosas huellas en forma de pies y esas marcas en su pulida madera.

"¡Oi Shinji!, abre la maldita puerta!"

Ella le dio la un adecuado tiempo de espera - 10 segundos completos, ella estaba siendo realmente generosa ese día - antes de acomodar un pequeño pie descalzo contra la puerta y patearla con fuerza. Donde la mayoría de las puertas habrían resistido tal golpe, ésta era una que, evidentemente, había tenido una serie de palizas y altercados con el pie izquierdo de Sarugaki Hiyori, bastó oír el chirrido que emitieron las bisagras en protesta y la forma como cedía el pestillo (NA: Seguro de la puerta, cerrojo o como le digan en tu país), mientras la puerta de dura madera se abría rápidamente hasta golpear con la pared, y ella simplemente caminó ignorando cualquier forma de protesta del ocupante de la habitación.

"¡Deja de ser un bebé, como si hubiera mucho que ver para mí, Tarado!"

Con paso majestuoso cruzó al otro lado de la habitación, se sentó en el centro de un futon las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con un marcado ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios él estaba haciendo tanto allí dentro, preparándose para algún maldito concurso de belleza? La ceremonia de graduación era a las 10AM y él haría que llegaran tarde... Ella le dio otros 20 segundos antes de impactar la papelera en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Había que enseñarle a no demorarse tanto maldito tiempo cuando ya se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Hiyori esperó a que terminara la inevitable sarta de quejas de Shinji antes de comunicarle que cerrara su boca arrojándole una sandalia en la cara. Una sandalia de él, claro, pero eso era algo que a ella realmente no le preocupaba en ese momento.

"¡Qué demonios te toma tanto tiempo, no tienes necesidad de afeitarte o una cosa como ésa!"

Se sentó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, frunciendo el ceño con mayor profundidad, ella tuvo que resistir el impulso de lanzar una risa burlona al verlo con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Oh en serio. Él no podría decirle que no se esperaba algo como eso, al menos en cierta medida. O tal vez él no lo esperaba, viendo que las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca denotaron un tono ofendido y demandaban una explicación.

"¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso, Hiyori?"

Él realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que ella esperaba obtener con soltar eso de él y de afeitarse. Claro, él no se afeitaba, pero eso era algo que a ella no le concernía, pero para asegurarse volvió a ver su rostro, no, él NO necesitaba afeitarse.

"Eso significa que tú no te afeitas porque eres solo un desagradable y estúpido "Calvo", eso es lo que eres!"

(NA: Aquí Hiyori le dice "Freaking baldy", freaking se puede traducir como: desagradable, horrendo, adefesio, monstruosidad, anormal, raro, etc etc… pero no sabia cual poner jojojo)

Si alguna vez Shinji podría haber perdido espontáneamente espacio sobre el terreno y de alguna manera entrar en confusión, él ciertamente lo estaba ahora. ¿"Calvo"? ¿Cómo demonios hizo ella para decir ESO? Él, con mucha certeza, no era calvo - su cabello se veía mejor que el de ella, aunque si decía algo como eso ahora solo obtendría otro golpe - además Hiyori era, al menos, muy certera con sus insultos. Bueno, cuando se trata de flagrantes hechos - como el hecho de que su cabello se redujo casi a la cintura ahora - ella se inclinaría a permanecer dentro de los reinos de la verdad. (NA: Al parecer Shinji se recortó un poco el cabello para su graduación)

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con "Calvo"? Tengo 3 malditos pies de cabello, Hiyori! "

Él fue interrumpido de nuevo por otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez el pie de Hiyori aterrizó en su cara. Él pensó en decirle que tenía algún extraño gusto por su pie algún día, con eso probablemente lograría que ella dejara de hacer eso. Por supuesto, luego tendría que vivir con ella repitiendo en todos lados eso a manera de insulto y Shinji estaba bastante seguro de que prefería recibir patadas a diario que tener a todo el Seretei pensando que él tenía algún tipo de extraño gusto por los pies. Ella reía con sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras él ejecutaba su habitual tarea de poner de nuevo su nariz donde pertenecía.

"Estás mal, estúpido calvo. Tu cara es tan desagradable que pensé que eras algún tipo de monstruo feo por un momento. ¡Y no importa si tienes largo el cabello, tu cara es calva y por eso eres calvo! "

Oh, bien, ella sí que era madura. (NA: Nótese el sentido sarcástico con el que Shinji piensa estas palabras) Y eso tenía tanto sentido como la idea de ver a Hiyori usando un vestido podría tener. Sin embargo, diciéndoselo sólo logró que ella le diera otra patada y le enviara a un incómodo encuentro con la pared, mientras ella salía por la puerta, comentando de mala manera que si él deseaba tanto llegar tarde, tratara de afeitar su imberbe rostro por su propia cuenta. Poniéndose de pie, él peinó un poco su cabello con sus dedos y suspiró.

"Genial... ahora me fastidiará con eso por algún tiempo ..."

**NEXT: Turning Corners**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: Oh bien, es uno de los capitulos más largos pero no el más largo, también me tomé mi tiempo para traducirlo porque habian demasiadas cosas que los traductores no podían descifrar, pero algo de jergas y un buen diccionarios lo solucionaron... el siguiente es una de mis chips preferidas... realmente es una de mis favoritas C:**

**Antes de despedirme, saludos para:**

**Zyar: **Gise, ya hice mi parte... ¿Y tú que harás?

**RAven Granger: **Es bueno saber que más de una persona lee el fic, aunque solo sea una traducción :)

**bye bye**

Maryeli

**:P  
**


	8. Turning Corners

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

********

**CHIP 8: TURNING CORNERS (Doblando Esquinas)**

La primera vez que Shinji vio como se rompía el corazón de Hiyori, decidió que eso era algo que él nunca deseaba volver a ver. Especialmente cuando aquello era su culpa - al menos en cierta medida. Hiyori... no creía que ella sería vulnerable ante eso, no imaginó que ella saldría corriendo, no pensó que ella lloraría.

Había sido su culpa, y él no iba a negarlo. Su culpa por no explicarle lo suficientemente rápido - aunque no era que Hiyori le hubiera dado muchas oportunidades - pero es que él se había quedado muy sorprendido por la expresión que ella tenía en su rostro que todo lo que atinó hacer fue estar allí con una mirada inexpresiva.

Él había recibido su promoción. Pasó de un simple sexto lugar al puesto de teniente en sólo un par de años de servicio. Se trataba de un importante premio, y un tanto más importante por el hecho de que su capitana le había confiado un posible próximo ascenso para ella también: Una posición en la Central 46, algo que su capitana había anhelado por algún tiempo, además ella le había confiado que con sus habilidades, que el mismo Shinji tendría que demostrar, había pensado recomendarlo como su sucesor.

Hiyori lo habría acusado de tenerlo como un molesto jefe, uno muy presumido por cierto, y aunque normalmente él habría hecho muecas burlándose de que ella le tuviera celos, él se sorprendería más tarde cuando ella intentó actuar de forma adecuada al menos una vez. Se había hecho tarde esa noche, después de trámites y el té y la práctica… unos golpes se oyeron en su puerta. Una novata, recientemente graduada de la Academia, libros en mano y una expresión de inquietud en su cara. Ella mordió su labio inferior y tímidamente confesó admiración y preguntó si él podía ayudarla con un poco de kidou que ella estaba estudiando, y que le daba problemas.

Y como la mayoría de hombres haría, él le mostró una encantadora sonrisa y la invitó a pasar, halagado por el hecho de que ella lo buscó a él precisamente - sobre todo viendo que no había sido tutor de nadie desde sus días en la Academia - y decidió impresionarla. Él no había planeado el resto de la noche, aunque aquella no fuera de ninguna manera la primera vez que él había compartido su compañía con alguien.

Lo que no esperaba era ser interrumpido a medianoche con fuertes golpes en la puerta. Refunfuñando, se sentó y rascó su cabeza, bostezando, mientras lo hacía no se percató que su "compañera" ya había ido a abrir la puerta, envuelta con la parte superior del shihakushou de Shinji. Pero fue la voz que escuchó la que lo dejó helado, sus ojos se abrieron completamente y él se levantó para ver quién era.

"Oye, Estúpido calvo, supongo que ellos estaban mal de la cabeza cuando vieron los resultados de tu prueba o algo porque..."

Llegó a la puerta justo a tiempo para oír aquella voz apagarse, para ver unos ojos marrones abrirse completamente, y un rostro palidecer cuando tras abrirse la puerta no vio la cara que había esperado ver, pero si una mucho más femenina, cabello castaño largo y suelto, cubierta con la camisa de Shinji… Él intentó abrir la boca para decir algo cuando observó a Hiyori parpadear y mover lo ojos de la medio vestida chica hacia él, que estaba ligeramente despeinado y sin camisa, se preparó a sí mismo para enfrentar la rabieta o recibir la paliza que probablemente seguía a continuación.

Sólo que... no ocurrió. Ojos azules muy abiertos al ver que los ojos caramelo de Hiyori se humedecieron y comenzaron a brillar, mientras su labio superior tembló ligeramente antes de arrojar algo a sus pies y salir corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo. El sonido de sus pies golpeando el piso, alejándose, eran de alguna manera como el hielo que estaba congelándolo en lugar de destrozarlo y en un instante se encontraba en la puerta, llamándola, donde segundos antes estuvo ella de pie.

"¡Hiyori, espera! No es…"

Fue una tontería porque en verdad era exactamente lo que probablemente ella pensó. Y el hecho de que, obviamente, la forma en que ella reaccionó no tenía mucho sentido después de todo, viendo que ellos dos no estaban involucrados o algo así. Al menos… no de esa forma. Suspirando, Shinji se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta, deslizó los dedos de una de sus manos acomodando sus cabellos despeinados, apartándolos de sus ojos lo que le permitió dar una mirada de reojo, casi con odio, a la chica. Ella pareció captar el mensaje, simplemente recogió su ropa y apresuradamente salió fuera de la habitación.

"¡Estúpido! Ella es tu... bueno, tú mejor amiga, supongo. Ella no quiere ver eso."

Cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la dura madera de la puerta sobre la cual estaba apoyado, permaneció allí por un momento antes de agacharse y recoger lo que ella había tirado. Con suma cautela desenvolvió el trozo de papel – considerando como la mayoría de paquetes de Hiyori usualmente estallaban en su cara – suspiró de nuevo cuando él reconoció lo que alguna vez había sido una galleta. Enterrado bajo los restos encontró una simple nota en la familiar letra garabateada de Hiyori.

"Supongo que los que determinan los rangos estaban locos otra vez, Shinji. Tenías muchas de estas cerca, mentiroso, imaginé que te la comerías - Hiyori "

Inusual como de costumbre, pero eso era sólo una forma de Hiyori de decir "felicitaciones". O… bueno, él estaba casi seguro de que era así. Tirando de la puerta hasta cerrarla, él colocó el trozo de papel sobre una cómoda y comenzó a vestirse. Le llevaría un buen número de horas intentar arreglar las cosas.

Pasó como un mes antes de que Hiyori hablara con él otra vez, y aún cuando él sabía que ella nunca reconocería lo que la había llevado hasta él ese día, Shinji no volvió a involucrarse con alguien de nuevo.

**Y aquí termina otra de mis chips favoritas... **

Saluditos y abrazitos para:

**Zya**r... Gise, ¿Como tais?

**Raven Grang**er... Oh, si, a veces como que hay que leerlo dos veces para encontrarle el chiste, jojojo

**Fumiis00**0... Ups, los padre y las visitas a los abuelos, no eran divertidas hasta que me di cuenta que ya no habrian mas, obviamente ellos partieron antes que yo, aun los extraño... gracias por leer mi traduccion :)

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi... y nos vemos...**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	9. Watchful eyes

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...**

*************

**CHIP 9: ****WATCHFUL EYES (Ojos Atentos)**

La primera vez que Hiyori no golpeó a Shinji cuando normalmente ella tendría que hacerlo, fue por el hecho que Shinji se encontraba sosteniéndole el pie en una mano y sus propias manos estaban ocupadas tratando de arrebatarle un rollo de vendas a él. Decidió que lo golpearía más tarde, aunque mucho después ella se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho y tal vez nunca lo haría… simplemente haría como que lo "olvidó".

Era temprano, demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto, considerando a la mayoría de shinigamis – excepto aquellos que se encontraban en la patrulla nocturna – o estuviera dando vueltas a medianoche y 2 horas más tarde, definitivamente, nadie estaría despierto o deambulando entre los edificios que conforman los escuadrones del Seretei… Y que era condenadamente temprano para que Shinji estuviera despierto y oculto en su división, considerando que ya era un maldito capitán y ella no estaba para ser la subordinada a quien podría regañar del porque su papeleo no se hizo.

Regresaba de una misión bajo las órdenes de la Capitán Hikifune, ella estaba de camino hacia el 12vo escuadrón apretando los dientes y con la mayor parte de su peso distribuido en el tobillo que no estaba hinchado y magullado. Un descuido, un pequeño error - al menos del modo en que ella podía considerarlo – y el hollow había sido más rápido que ella. Había sido capaz de conseguir mantenerse de pie y acabar con él, y a pesar de que antes habría contradicho voluntariamente a alguien que diga que ese tipo de trabajo era sencillo, ahora Hiyori podría decir con certeza que tener que deambular por ahí con el tobillo lastimado no estaba entre sus actividades favoritas.

En medio del camino de regreso a su escuadrón entorpecido por su lesión, ella reconoció el reiatsu de Shinji antes de ver al largiducho sonriente, el hizo una mueca extraña mientras se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, el haori que lo identificaba como capitán brillaba por su ausencia y su largo cabello estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo. Hiyori gruñó, dejó de caminar y le lanzó una mirada fija y feroz.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, calvo? Esta no es tu división. "

Sus ojos azules brillaron de exasperación y se abrieron aún más, esa familiar fanfarronería en ella, era la misma de siempre. Él no estaba de ánimo de dignarse a dar una respuesta, ya que sin importar lo que le dijera, él terminaría siendo golpeado. La observó de arriba a abajo, suspiró.

"Estás herida, idiota."

Hiyori enfureció, y su arrebato de enojo se convirtió en amenazas de muerte y de cómo iba a aporrearlo, cuando él - sin pedir o esperar que le diera permiso – envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la echó sobre sus hombros como un saco de patatas, tambaleándose ligeramente al sentir el impacto de los puños de Hiyori en la espalda y el talón de su pie derecho golpeando su nariz.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO, CALVO, DEJAME EN EL MALDITO SUELO, PUEDO CAMINAR SOLA, NO NECESITO SU MALDITA AYUDA!"

Shinji suspiró, colocando el dedo de su mano libre en su oido. Al menos hasta que terminaran las protestas. Caminó el resto del camino al doceavo escuadrón, abrió la puerta y sin contemplaciones la dejó sentada sobre una cama antes de hacer una rápida evaluación de sus lesiones. Con excepción del tobillo, ella parecía estar bien. Sólo unos cortes y magulladuras, pero nada que no pudiera curarse. Sujetó un rollo de vendas que estaba sobre una mesa, eludió un par de puñetazos y patadas y sujetó la pierna lesionada.

"Quédate quieta, idiota."

Pareció que ella había entendido. Hubo un momento de extraño silencio antes que los gritos se reanudaran, acompañados por un pie golpeándolo en la cara otra vez. Eso era bastante irritante, él tuvo que admitirlo, sobre todo después de cómo él la había esperado por casi 3 horas cuando ella no volvió de su misión a tiempo. Un favor para la Capitán Hikifune - al menos así era como él quería llamarlo – pero, calma. Ojalá y ella pudiera actuar al menos un poco más agradecida.

Con cuidado para no hacer más daño, él dio al tobillo lesionado un ligero tirón, suficiente para obtener un "yelp" de dolor. Por lo menos ahora tenía su atención, sacudió su cabeza y empezó a envolver cuidadosamente la venda alrededor del tobillo hinchado.

"¡Rayos! ¿No puedes solo dejarlo, no te das cuenta que yo sola puedo hacer esto?"

Luego ocurrió algo inusual, mientras Shinji seguía haciendo perfectamente su trabajo, la última protesta de Hiyori "murió" en sus labios y ella se quedó sentada en hosco silencio, mirando esas manos trabajar. Ella debió golpearlo. Cachetearlo y recordarle que ella no era una tonta "bebé", que no era su responsabilidad, porque él no era su "niñera" y que mejor dejara de actuar como si le gustara cuidar niños. Pero... hubo algo en la forma en que él vendaba su tobillo, algo suave y cuidadosa, que la hizo detenerse. Ella permaneció sentada en silencio hasta que él terminó y la miró fijamente diciendo: "Ves ¿Acaso fue tan difícil?"... Antes de que ella tomara una actitud burlona, se levantara rápidamente, lo empujara fuera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta. Demonios. Ella nunca iba a darle las gracias. Pero ella no lo golpeó, y para él, eso fue mejor que recibir un "gracias".

**Bueno, me tarde porque me daba flojera (y algunos problemas) traducir algunas de las líneas... pero bueno, ya era hora de publicar :)**

**Raven Granger,** muchas gracias, empezaba a sentirme algo sola aca escribiendo... disculpa la demora XD

**:3** yo tambien me envicié un poco con este fic... cada vez que voy a traducirlo me da por leer el resto del fic... ya lo he leído como 8 veces XD... pero es mas facil leerlo que escribir la traducción, por eso demore un poco, si todo sale bien, subo el siguiente capitulo el siguiente martes... C;

**CHIP 10: UNEXPECTED COMFORT **

**.**

**:P**


	10. Unexpected Comfort

:)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

**********

**CHIP 10: UNEXPECTED COMFORT (****Consuelo ****Inesperado)**

La primera vez que Shinji vió a Hiyori sin fuerzas, supo era el único que lo había notado. Fue justo después del anuncio de promoción de la Capitán Hikifune, y aunque la mayoría del grupo reunido estaba ocupado felicitándola, Shinji fue el único que se percató de la rigidez en los delgados hombros de Hiyori, la forma en que mordió su labio inferior y como sus ojos marrones quedaron fijos mirando hacia el frente como si de alguna manera quisiera bloquear el contacto con la realidad.

Él esperó hasta que terminara la celebración- si eso podría ser llamado así, él personalmente creía que todo fue demasiado rígido y formal – cerca de las 11 p.m. y, entonces, inició su camino a través del terreno en busca de una solitaria niña de cabellos rubios.

Ella no era difícil de encontrar, todo lo que tenía que hacer era buscar el lugar más apartado y aislado - al aire libre, ella siempre salía al aire libre cuando algo le molestaba - en los complejos de entrenamiento, donde ella no sería detectada. Un viejo árbol, parecía el lugar perfecto y por el apenas audible sonido de esnifes filtrados a través de las ramas, supo que estaba en el lugar adecuado. (N. A: **Esnifes**: sonidos que se hacen con la nariz cuando se llora o se tiene un resfriado)

Shinji se detuvo en la base del árbol, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba levantando la cara, con las manos descansando en sus caderas. Apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad la delgada forma de Hiyori en lo alto de una rama, los brazos cruzados apoyados sobre una de sus rodillas, y su mentón y parte del rostro sumergido entre las muñecas. Sonriendo, subió hasta quedar cerca del tobillo que colgaba y le dio un buen tirón. No bastaba para hacerla bajar, pero sin duda obtuvo su atención.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo suficiente para lanzarle una sandalia u otro objeto en la cabeza, él saltó hasta la rama para quedar a su lado, con la cara levantada hacia las estrellas. Normalmente habría tomado la oportunidad para mofarse de ella, pero la mirada que vio en la cara de Hiyori, lo detuvo. Ella se veía... derrotada, casi. Como una niña asustada que había visto su mundo romperse por dentro. Y en cierto modo, él no podía negar que eso era esencialmente lo que había sucedido. Hikifune había sido como una figura materna para ella, y precisamente fue en su compañía que él había visto a Hiyori realmente radiante y feliz. Era natural que Hiyori estuviera sintiéndose perdida sin ella.

Él se sentó y permaneció inmóvil, sin decir una palabra por un momento, mirando de reojo las pequeñas lágrimas cubriendo aquel rostro antes de respirar profundamente y envolver uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, tímidamente. Fue probablemente un acto que desencadenaría la paliza de su vida, pero bueno. Él sintió el hombro de ella estremecerse, pero el golpe nunca llegó, en cambio, ella dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos por un momento, los hombros ligeramente temblorosos acompañados de sollozos. Realmente no había mucho que él pudiera hacer ahora, sólo estar allí sentado... Esperando que eso sea suficiente. Y así pareció ser, cuando unos 5 minutos más tarde, ella levantó su cabeza y limpió sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos por unos momentos antes de fijar en él una mirada mordaz y golpearlo, enviándolo fuera del árbol.

**Pues es un capitulo recontra cortito, lo traduje el domingo, pero ayer tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer por es no lo subí :)**

**Fumiis000**: Jojojo, si pues, lo del inglés... a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho al principio, pero cuando termine de leer todos los fics que habian en castellano (hablo de unos 4 años atrás cuando encontré fanfiction net) empecé a leer fanfics en ingles... y mejore un poco gracias a eso XD... gracias por la review y ciertamente fue la primera review para el chip 9... thanks a lot!!!

**Tsukishirohime-chan**: Oh si tienes razón, los chisp después del 8vo hasta el 11vo muestran un cambio en la forma como Shinji ve a Hiyori, como habrás podido notar... son de mis favoritas, pero mi chip numero uno de favoritas todavía no esta traducida pues falta mucho para publicarla mujajajaja... gracias por la review C:

**Zyar**: Oh my cat!!! Apendicitis (afecta mas a mujeres entre 10 y 15 años, a menudo confundido con un colico menstrual, claro que con nauseas, fiebre, etc etc) eso es serio si no operan rápido... me alegra saber que estás bien... yo estaba pensando "seguro tiene colegio" y ahí si que te quitan todo el tiempo que pueden XD pero es una inversion a largo plazo CX... ten más cuidado con lo que comes... pues además de apendice tenemos vesícula...

**:3** : Hoy tuve mas fuerza de voluntad y no lei todo el fic, solo hasta el chip 16, y yo tambien me pregunto todas las semanas despues de leer el manga ¿Y los vizards? parece que estan bastante lejos o no le ponen muchas ganas para llegar a donde es la batalla XD hablando mas en serio, soy de la idea que los vaizards irán directo donde Aizen y los demás, pues ellos son los causantes de lo que les pasó... gracias por seguir leyendo aunque solo sea una traducción C:

**Raven Grange**r: Si el chip9 te gustó este y el que viene te vana a encantar... son muy tiernos... tambien son de mis favoritos... como comentaba más arriba parece que fuera como si Shinji viera algo más de lo habitual en Hiyori, y estuviera muy pendiente de ella... KAAWAIII... francamente, dudo mucho que Kubo Tite se digne a mostrarnos algo más que la escena en que Shinji carga a Hiyori en su hombro y le dice: "Lo sé", cuando Hiyori le comenta que odia a los humanos y a los shinigamis...

**Para terminar, dos preguntas (contesten si quieren) : **

**PRIMERA: ¿Cuál es tu opening favorito de Bleach de los 10 que tiene hasta ahora? (es para un articulo que estoy escribiendo para mi blog, consulto a todos, incluso al vecino, XD para que no digan que tiro para mi lado XD)**

**SEGUNDA: Para los que han visto el capitulo 209 ¿Crees que Hiyori se sonrojó porque le gustaba Urahara o solo porque le halagó lo que él le dijo? (encontré esa teoría en un foro y me llamó la atencion)**

**Maryeli**

**C:  
**


	11. Birthday Memories

**;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes..._

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí..._

***************

**CHIP 11: BIRTHDAY MEMORIES (Recuerdos de cumpleaños)**

La primera vez que Hiyori buscó el consuelo de Shinji, voluntariamente, fue como un año después de la promoción de la Capitán Hikifune. Era su cumpleaños, pero ella, personalmente, nunca había sido muy apegada para celebrar el día. Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía si era realmente su cumpleaños. La mayoría de las personas en el Rukongai simplemente escogen un día y lo celebran – bueno, ellos celebran todo. Pero la capitán Hikifune había tenido una mentalidad diferente. Ella sentía que todo el mundo debería tener un día especial con todos los suyos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que su teniente no tenía uno, la bondadosa capitán le exigió a Hiyori que rápidamente eligiera uno.

Y luego que ella lo hizo, su capitán insistió en celebrar una fiesta completa, con pastel y todo. Hiyori aparentaba como que eso no era gran cosa para ella, en todo caso ella lo trataba como un inconveniente. ... Y, sin embargo, ella terminó acostumbrándose a ello. Acostumbrada a la aparición de una sonrisa y un abrazo de felicitación y a un pequeño pastel con una sola vela – ella no iba a admitir a su edad, o lo que ella asumió que era su edad – en el lado izquierdo de su escritorio.

No fue hasta que el mes de su cumpleaños se acercó que ella descubrió que tenía que estar preparada… Ese año no habría pastel. No sonrisas felices ni serpentinas de colores que podían hacer que ella frunciera más el ceño y pretender que no le gustaban. No Hikifune-taichou. Este hecho pesó mucho en su mente el día entero, ya que era más que seguro que nadie pondría atención en la fecha incluso si la supiera.

Por lo tanto, fue una inesperada sorpresa cuando, al final del almuerzo, ella se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina como a las 2pm, y encontró un simple y pequeño trozo de pastel colocado en el centro de su escritorio. Entrecerrando sus ojos, ella lo observó con cautela. Los trozos de pastel no siempre son lo que parecen, y no sería herida por no ser cuidadosa. Tras una inspección más cercana, notó que eso parecía ser nada más que un normal trozo de pastel colocado sobre una hoja de papel doblada. Recogiéndolo, ella se sentó en su escritorio, y probó un poco. Shinji. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que leer la nota, él era la única otra persona, en la medida que ella recordaba, que conocía de su cumpleaños. Y no sólo porque a ella se le había ocurrido - completamente sin intención - escoger como fecha de su cumpleaños el aniversario del día en que lo había conocido.

Mientras masticaba el trozo de pastel, ella cerró sus ojos degustando el dulce sabor, relajándose en un robado momento de felicidad. Y por unos pocos segundos preciosos, ella pudo olvidar que las cosas habían cambiado. Que Hikifune-taichou se había ido y ellas no estaban participando en una de sus cursis celebraciones. Sintiendo que algo le causaba picazón en las esquinas de sus ojos, ella pasó su mano sobre ellos, dispuesta a no admitir que estaba llorando, como queriendo ocultar las lágrimas que ya había descendido por sus mejillas.

"¿Estás bien?"

Luego de un breve vistazo, ella rápidamente enjuagó sus ojos, incapaz de hacer frente a la mirada de Shinji por el momento. Por supuesto que estaba bien. Ella estaba bien, no necesitaba que nadie la ayudara o confortara. Ella era fuerte y confiada y... todo lo que le hacía falta era un momento y… él inclinó ligeramente su cabeza antes de que los brazos de Hiyori estuvieran alrededor de su cintura y ella terminara abrazándolo. Eso fue débil, y ella lo golpearía hasta enviarlo al infierno si él se atrevía a mencionarlo, pero por ahora ... ella lo necesitaba.

**Bueno, esté fue cortito también... pero tambien me gustó C:**

**Fumiis000: Pues para que veas que los capítulos si pueden acabar de otra manera (bueno, desde el punto de vista de Tasogare-taicho)... gracias por responder las preguntas, existe una web HiroHiyofest en francés donde hay tres oneshots sobre esta parejita... y una vez más, ps fuiste la primera en dejar review... XD**

**Tsukishirohime-chan: Pues Tasogare-taicho fue capaz de escribir un capitulo donde el puño y la sandalia de Hiyori no eran ni mencionados... empieza a caerme bien este muchacho... ojalá y Kubo fuera medio shojista y no tan shonista... gracias por contestar las preguntas ;)**

**Zyar: Bueno, es realmente corto si lo lees rápido... por eso es mejor leerla lento y disfrutar de la imaginación de Tasogare... supongo que estas mejor (igual todas las operaciones tienen su cuota de dolor u otras molestias) esperaré con ansias hasta que actualices otra vez C:**

**Sadoku: Ciertamente lo que más hace destacar a Hiyori es su forma de tratar a Shinji (realmente violenta XD)y por eso es única... se agradece tus respuestas a las preguntas (al final un cometario respecto a eso XD)**

**Paoooo... la pregunta del millon tanto para el anime como para el manga... ¿Y los Vizards?... algún día tendrán que llegar... algún día... **

**Dos comentarios para los que respondieron las preguntas y para los que quieran leer jojojo:**

**- Hasta la fecha, después de consultar varios foros, gente que camina por las calles, gente que ni siquiera sabe que es "Bleach" (pobres, se lo pierden XD) en cuanto a los openings las cosas van así: Technolife por UVERworld, Velónica por Aqua Times, After Dark por Asian Kun Fu Generation e Ichirin no Hana por High and Mighty Color se pelean a muerte por el primer lugar... y sorprendentemente, Chubura de Kelun y Tonigh Tonigh de BEAT Crusaders estan en los últimos lugares... ARIGATOU GUZAIMAS por sus votos!!!**

**- En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, existen un par de foros y blogs en inglés que discuten mucho el hecho de un tentativo ShinjixHiyorixKisuke en base a ese capitulo... relei el manga ayer y no es muy distinto del anime... a esperar que se animen a publicar un fic y ver como queda XD**

**- Encontré tres oneshots en frances sobre HiraHiyo (así lo llaman allá en Francia) y les pregunto: ¿Les gustaría que tradujera esos también?**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	12. Epiphany

**:)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí para ustedes con mucho cariño...

****************

**CHIP 12: EPIPHANY (Epifanía)**

La primera vez nunca que Shinji se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hiyori, fue en un momento de frenético pánico, emociones sobre las que él pensaba que tenía amplio control hace mucho tiempo. Pánico, no era nada para experimentados oficiales, no para alguien en su posición. Eso era para alguien que no podía manejar lo que estaba pasando, alguien que estaba perdido. Y Shinji Hirako ciertamente no estaba perdido.

Pero esos no eran de ninguna manera los pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza y por eso él corrió, utilizó el shunpo, un movimiento rápido, más rápido de lo que él nunca pensó que lo había utilizado antes, en dirección a la fuente y único pensamiento en su cabeza.

Hiyori.

El capitán de la quinta división sabía perfectamente que nadie más en esa reunión, a pesar de lo bien que muchos de ellos lo conocían - y algunos de ellos lo conocía bastante bien - habían visto la forma como Shinji había tensado sus músculos al oír las palabras de Urahara, la forma en que Shinji había conseguido morderse la lengua porque el decoro - y las palabras de Yoruichi - dictaron que no era prudente decir algo. Si bien la comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales había sido directa acerca de la falta de respeto hecha hacia Hiyori por la preocupación de Kisuke, el deseo actual de Shinji era estrangular hasta dejar sin vida al hombre que envió a la chica de esa manera.

Almas perdidas, misteriosos enemigos, extrañas desapariciones... cosas que Shinji trataba de alejar de su mente pues solo empeoraban el problema. El gran reloj en el centro de Seireitei marcaba un poco más de las seis y media, lo que significa una media hora desde Urahara había enviado a Hiyori. Y mientras estaba silenciosamente agradecido a Yamamoto Soutaichou por haber sido seleccionado como uno de los integrantes del grupo que iría al lugar, Shinji no podía negar que de no haber ocurrido así, él habría ido por su cuenta.

Y él emprendió la carrera hacia las coordenadas que le habían dado – sin tener en cuenta al grupo que había dejado atrás en su prisa - la idea que lo estaba consumiendo era precisamente la RAZÓN por la que él había ido. Algo en lo que él había reflexionado una o dos veces antes, pero que ahora estaba metido en marcado relieve en su mente, una arrolladora realidad que no podía pasar por alto.

Él estaba enamorado. Enamorado de la chica que parecía disfrutar golpearlo y tratarlo peor que a basura como su pasatiempo favorito.

Honestamente, Shinji nunca le había dado muchos pensamientos a la idea. Enamorado de Hiyori... no es como si fuera algo a lo que él realmente dedicara mucho tiempo en meditar o considerar después de todo. En cierto modo... era algo que su subconsciente había siempre sólo ACEPTADO, aunque él viviera ajeno a esa realidad.

Hasta ahora. En que las circunstancias amenazaban peligrosamente con arrebatársela de su lado y ahora estaba en camino a un enfrentamiento con el descubrimiento que protegiéndola estaba conservando lo más importante de su vida. Más que su deber como capitán, más que su lealtad al Seireitei, incluso más que sus sospechas y su preocupación por Sousuke. Porque sin Hiyori ...

Sacudió su cabeza. No. Incluso allí no debía permitirse pensar en eso, como tampoco tenía ningún sentido, la "graciosa" idea de que podría no llegar a tiempo. Él lo haría, TENÍA que hacerlo.

Sintiendo el duro viento de la noche otra vez golpear sobre su cara, él deseó ir más rápido, envió más reiatsu a sus pasos, sabiendo - aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de por qué - que el tiempo se estaba acabando, y que no se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de llegar y encontrar a Hiyori herida gritándole por llegar tarde. Esto... era algo diferente. Algo amenazador y MALO que no sólo amenazaba al Seireitei, ahora la amenazaba a ELLA pero en un nivel más profundo.

Pudo sentir el reiatsu de Hiyori, junto con algo extraño, algo... desconocido, que no podía identificar. Pero ella estaba viva. Apenas notó que gran parte de ella vino a su vista y, a continuación, su espada estaba allí, su espada y su cuerpo colocados entre ella y su adversario, como el blindaje de su persona más preciada – aunque solo apenas unos momentos antes lo había descubierto – que impedirían que más daños o la muerte que él podía sentir, se acercaran a ella.

Medio en espera de un aluvión de insultos y duras palabras, él quedó un poco agradecido por simplemente escuchar su nombre, en un aliento, en un débil y entrecortado tono de voz. Sus ojos azules brillaron momentáneamente al contemplarla y luego él reforzó la máscara del deber sobre su rostro, asegurándose de que ningún rastro de su recién descubierta epifanía pudiera verse. Bueno. Ella estaba bien. Moretones, sangre, y heridas. Pero viva. Y él iba a hacer todo para que ella permaneciera de esa manera.

**¡INCREIBLE... LLEGAMOS A LA MITAD DEL FIC... KAWAII!**

**Agradecimientos especiales y saludos para:**

**Zyar:** Pero tengo entendido que el 6 vuelven a la normalidad... asi que deja de flojear (bueno, creo que no soy buen ejemplo para eso jojojo)

**Paoooo:** Es la triste realidad... el ultimo lugar esta entre Beat Crusaders y Kelun... y ambas son de mis bandas preferidas... gracias por tu tiempo ;)

**():** Es extraño responder a alguien sin nick XD... y bueno... un beso entre esos dos... ya quisieramos XD, por ahora a esperar... yo, mientras mas lo analizo, mas creo que alli hay gato encerrado, como, no se, pero de que hay algo...

**Raven Granger:** No te preocupes, siempre y cuanto te manifiestes por aqui de vez en cuando... por cierto si mal no recuerdo el 6 levantan la cuarentena ¿O no?... pues en cuanto a lo otro, el primer lugar se lo estan luchando a muerte Velonica y Technolife... solo espero un par de días más para que voten mas personas... XD

**:3 :** De que los traduzco, los traduzco, solo dame algo de tiempo... tengo la impresión de que en el manga, Shinji y Hiyori se separan, y por ahí algo pasa, es una suposicion, nada más... gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo :)

**Bien, no les prometo capitulo el fin de semana, voy a pasarmela buscando un regalo para mi mamá... pero hare el intento... cuidense mucho,**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	13. Scapegoat

Tema: 22:00

Título: Chivo Expiatorio

Fandom: Bleach

Personajes: Shinji Hirako y Sarugaki Hiyori

Categoría: Romántico ???

Clasificación: PG

Advertencias: Sólo el lenguaje, antes de la realidad de Hiyori. Y como siempre, estoy escribiendo de su pasado, antes del arco TBTP porque no sabemos acerca de su infancia / días en la academia/ etc.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Bleach no es mío, si lo fuera buscaría la forma de que exista más amor Vaizard.

Resumen: Parte 13 de 24 serie de piezas memorables de "primeras veces" para estas dos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

*****************

**CHIP 13: SCAPEGOAT (Chivo Expiatorio)**

La primera vez que Hiyori dijo que odiaba a Shinji, no fue hasta que ella realmente sentía que le odiaba. No era el rostro de Shinji, o su estado de ánimo, o la manera estúpida en que su cabello era recto - ni idea de donde ella había llegado a esa forma de pensar - o incluso la idiota forma en que él se mantuvo sentado allí dejando que ella le gritara. No estaba devolviéndole la pelea de nuevo.

No era justo. No era justo en absoluto, no es justo que ahora ella fuera "eso", que ellos fueran como "eso", y no era justo que él simplemente no le devolvería los insultos, porque entonces al menos ella podría haber obtenido más satisfacción al echarlo por tierra.

Ellos apenas habían conseguido huir del Seretei, para escapar con los perros de las Fuerzas Especiales pisándoles los talones, con el engaño y la traición de Aizen todavía ardiendo en el fondo de sus mentes. Ellos habían salvado sus vidas, pero no mucho más. Y ahora aquí ellos eran, algún tipo de hollows, despreciados, ocultos en un garaje abandonado en el mundo humano. Desterrados. Exiliados. Todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron, todo se los habían arrebatado de un solo golpe, como se quita la vieja pintura en el lado de una casa. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos, congelado, como las manecillas de un reloj roto en la pared que permanecen detenidas en un cuarto pasado las 10.

Y ella ni siquiera obtendría la satisfacción de culpar a alguien por ello. Todos sabían que a pesar de lo que había dicho Aizen, todo había ocurrido por causas ajenas a Shinji. Nadie lo culpó por ello, al menos, no realmente. El único que concedía alguna culpa hacia él era él mismo. Bueno, y Hiyori, al menos por el momento.

Normalmente ellos la habrían detenido, normalmente Shinji la habría detenido, pero ahora ellos estaban muy cansados. Demasiado agobiados, confundidos y débiles, con cada cosa destrozada a su alrededor. Y cuando nadie tenía la energía suficiente para protestar, Hiyori lanzó una patada en la pared y rápidamente preparó su venganza contra Shinji.

Incluso él mismo Shinji sabía que ella en realidad no quiso decirlo, que eso no era que ella lo estuviera culpando. Era ella misma, al igual que todos los demás que se culpaban a sí mismos por eso, maldiciéndose a sí mismos por ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para haber sobrevivido. Y a pesar de su enojo, Hiyori demandaba de una explicación de por qué él la había dejarla vivir, por qué él no la había eliminado de la manera en que él lo haría con cualquier otro hollow… todos ellos sabían que eso nunca habría sido así de simple. Que ninguno de ellos podría haber matado a alguno de ellos al menos que supieran que no quedaba un rastro de duda y que no había otra respuesta.

Sin embargo, para Shinji su propia culpa era la razón por la cual se negó a pelear con ella, se negó a gruñirle y recordarle que ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo, y que dejara de ser una maldita egoísta. Él no tenía la energía, y más allá de eso... él entendía. Entendía que ella no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, que ella se sentía perdida y frustrada y él sabía más que cualquiera otro, que estar asustada, perdida y frustrada eran emociones con las que Sarugaki Hiyori no estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

Y como ella trataba con esas emociones en la única forma que sabía, es decir, obligándolos a que cayeran en el objetivo más cercano. En este caso, él. Y él suspiró y tomó, la única respuesta que él le daría a su fuerte afirmación de que ella lo odiaba, un muy breve y cansado:

"Lo sé..."

**KAWAIII una Chip menos XD**

**Zyar:** Pues a como van las cosas en el manga, todo es posible y a la vez improbable (hay quienes dicen que Kubo-sensei hizo cortocircuito XD)... y por cierto suerte con el regalo para tu mamá (Yo decidi hacer de esclava por un día, así que haré sopa fuchifu y chifa para el almuerzo XD)

**Tsukishirohime-chan: A** mi me emociona tambien haber pasado ya la mitad de chips y no lo hubiera logrado si nadie lo hubiera leido XD... en cuanto al manga, hoy en día hay más teorias... demasiadas para mi gusto... por cierto apoyo 100 x ciento la parte que escribiste: "nada entre estos dos puede ser del todo romantico o dulce" ;)

**Raven Granger:** A mi tambien me pareció desde que leí y vi la Saga del Pendulo que entre esos dos hay gato encerrado (ups, hablando de gatos creo que olvide al gato encerrado en la cochera XD) Thanks a lot por la review y mucha suerte con el regalo para tu mamá... por cierto, un abrazo nunca está de mas ;)

**Fumiis000:** Creo que a la mayoria les gustó mas el anterior (o sea la chip 11) ¿Será que estudian en el mismo lugar? ¿Será que son vecinas?... volviendo al fic, domo arigatou por darte tiempo para leerlo a pesar de estar limitada de tiempo por los viajes C:

**:3** Bueno, yo creo que eso le puede pasar a cualquiera... quedarse pensando en cierto personaje que nos llamó la atención... por cierto, mi mamá quiere que vaya a misa y yo le dije "cuando el infierno se congele" y le dije que sería su esclava por un día (excepto para ir a misa XD)

**:P**


	14. Backhanded words

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

******************

**CHIP 14: BACKHANDED WORDS (Irónicas Palabras)**

La primera vez Shinji recibió un cumplido de Hiyori, ni siquiera fue un cumplido "normal" del todo. Pero bueno, nadie podría realmente llamar "normal" a gran parte de su relación para empezar, por lo que él tuvo que admitir que eso no era en verdad algo fuera de lo común.

Ellos ya llevaban en el mundo real cerca de 6 meses, desde su exilio y la huida de la Sociedad de Almas. Urahara fue, a pesar de que muchos de ellos sentían una cierta falta de confianza hacia él - después de todo, había sido su experimento lo que los ayudó a sobrevivir - como una especie de bendición, pues sus conocimientos y habilidades les dieron no sólo una lugar para quedarse, sino también los gigais que actualmente utilizaban.

Girando sobres sus hombros levemente, Shinji pudo ver a Hiyori bastante impaciente en su desgarbada posición en el otro lado de la sala común donde se había apropiado de un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos tras echar a Rose y Kensei a la alfombra en el otro extremo de la habitación. Ella no hizo mucho para ocultar el hecho que ninguno de ellos estaba realmente habituado a la sensación de estar en un gigai y mucho menos a largo plazo. Se trataba de un cambio para todos, y ellos tendrían que acostumbrarse a ello. Y no era como si ellos tuvieran de donde elegir en medio del problema. De lo contrario, todos ellos habrían estado haciendo algo más que sentarse alrededor de la casa como lo venían haciendo desde que regresaron de la tienda de Urahara, hace aproximadamente 3 horas. ¿O ya eran 4? Bueno, ya era casi la hora de la cena y aún no habían hablado ni hecho nada.

Peinando con una mano un espeso mechón, y luego permitiendo a sus largos dedos llevarlo al camino de vuelta desde la altura de su corbata hasta su nuca, mientras reunía su largo cabello y lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo. Él lo había mantenido largo... bueno, casi tanto tiempo como él podía recordar. Hiyori estaba acostumbrada a burlarse de él cuando eran más jóvenes, sobre la forma en que él prefería que le cortaran un brazo antes que su cabello y él no podía negar totalmente la verdad que había en ello. En cierto modo, era casi algo que le daba seguridad. Viviendo en un mundo en el que casi cualquier cosa puede ser arrebatada de uno y uno tiene tan poco control en todo… y su cabello había sido una de las pocas cosas que él podía controlar.

Él podría perderlo, pero... era tan distintivo. Y llamaba mucho la atención… y cortarlo no iría a ayudarlos en medio de tanta confusión...

¿Pero él podría realmente cortarlo? ¿Y si lo hiciera, cuánto éxito tendría? Dejando el lazo libre, sintiendo aquel peso caer sobre sus hombros y observando en su lugar sobre esa banca, ese dorado matiz con contextura de seda. Sí, él tenía que perderlo. Pero esto no era algo relacionado con la vanidad, o incluso con preferencias. Se trataba de la supervivencia. Y, a veces, la supervivencia significa sacrificios.

Acercando el filo de su zanpakutou - odiaba usarla para algo como esto, pero no era como si tuviera otra cosa más a la mano – él reunió su cabello en una mano, consciente de las confusas miradas que los otros le estaban dando. Especialmente Hiyori, aunque su mirada era más de incredulidad y escepticismo - no resultaba sorprendente, dado que ella era la única persona a la que le había jurado que nunca se lo cortaría. Apenas pudo observar la mirada de los otros, y presionó la hoja de la espada, sintiendo ligera resistencia y cortó a través de espesos mechones de cabello rubio. Dejando el puñado de cabello caer al suelo que estaba detrás suyo, él sacudió la cabeza dejando que un montón de rubios cabellos cayeran alrededor de su rostro.

Hubo silencio en la habitación por un momento mientras los otros miraban atónitos inmersos en incredulidad hasta que, la atmósfera fue rota por unas palabras en tono de burla de Hiyori quién centró su mirada en él mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba del sofá.

"Ya era tiempo, maldito calvo. Al menos ahora ya no podré confundirte con una asquerosa y fea mujer".

Luego ella salió, desperezando sus brazos antes de colocarlos sobre su cabeza mientras él la contemplaba a su vez, por un momento, antes de sonreír y sacudir su cabeza, recorriendo con sus dedos su cabello recién cortado. Los cumplidos no eran generalmente algo que Hiyori supiera como decir, pero ésas palabras eran probablemente lo más cercano a uno que Shinji podría obtener de ella. Y había que aceptarlo.

**OTRA CHIP... ¿Y QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ? A MI, IRÓNICO EN SERIO XD**

**Zyar:** Ja ja ja ja, esa nunca se me habría ocurrido... dejar que mi papa comprara el regalo por mi XD pero ahora sería imposible pues mis padres estan divorciados... pero puedo pasar esa sabiduría a amigas más jovenes XD... gracias por tu review... mis chips preferidas son la 3,8, 10,11, 15, 20 y 23... después te enterarás porque XD

**Tsukishirohime-chan:** Primero, SEEEEE tienes razón, ultimamente Guise y tu son las primeras en dejar review (¿Será que son las má jóvenes?)Segundo: Pues, como ya comente arriba, me gustan varias chips, pero si tuviera que elegir mis favoritas entre las favoritas, me quedaría con dos: la 8 y la 20, ya sabrás después las razones :)

**:3** Bueno, a mi no me gusta mucho la misa porque hay que levantarse temprano y ahora ya estamos en una estación algo fría BRRRRRRR.... moraleja, evitar piublicar los sabados para que no te distraigas en la misa XD... nos leemos ;)

**Fumiis000:** Definitivamente encontraste tres palabras para describir a Shinji: Pobre/sexy/amoroso (pobre porque siempre Hiyori lo agarra de saco de box, sexy, ejem, eso se explica solo XD, amoroso, en serio, nadie aguantaría tanto por una chica y menos si es tan violenta como Hiyori) Nos leemos lueguito C:

**Raven Granger:** JAJAJAJA, XD eso de "estuvo algo más profundo aunque lo leí en 5 minutos" me hizo reír, eres muy rápida leyendo, no hay duda, yo me tomo mi tiempo para leer (bueno, cuando tengo tiempo), en cuanto a los otros fics, son tres oneshots y no estaban en francés (XD en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí el idioma, debo de dejar de ver pelis francesas XD) están en italiano (y es un idioma no tan dificil de entender), los subiré después... mi blog es:

**h t t p : / / m a r y e l i . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 5 / 0 7/ r a n k i n g - e l - m e j o r -o p e n i n g - d e - b l e a c h /**

Solo quita los espacios...

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	15. Momentary Insanity

:)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E_**ste fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...**_

***************

**CHIP 15: MOMENTARY INSANITY (Locura momentánea)**

La primera vez Hiyori consideró que ella podría sentir algo más que amistad por Shinji, se trataba más de una ocurrencia tardía que de cualquier otra cosa. Rayos, años atrás ella casi se rompe la cabeza pensando acerca de convertirse en su novia… pero eso fue hace años… aunque ahora se percató de que ella realmente nunca consideró - o entendió – el verdadero significado de lo que estaba pensando. Eso siempre había sido más como una forma de burlarse de él, un poco de "Oh sí, recuerda que es algo que tú no vas a conseguir".

Pero esas cosas como que parecían bastante lejanas en esos momentos. Había otras cosas más importantes y que concernían a todos ellos. Les guste o no, ellos cambiaron. Completamente. Nunca más volverían a ser lo que una vez habían sido, y no había nada que pudieran hacer, tendrían que acostumbrarse a ello. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente cuando oían una voz siniestra en el interior de sus cabezas, susurrándoles a cada paso.

Pero, ¿Qué podían hacer? Era más que evidente que ellos no podrían deshacer lo que se había hecho, maldición, ellos no estaban realmente seguros de lo que les habían hecho en primer lugar. Frunciendo el entrecejo, más para sí misma que para cualquier otro, Hiyori suspiró y movió sus hombros muy irritada. El estúpido de Shinji los había arrastrado a todos a ese lugar para… bueno, ella no lo sabía y estaba relativamente segura de que los demás tampoco. Aún no eran ni las condenadas 9 a.m., ¿Acaso él no sabía que las chicas necesitan su siesta de belleza? Y mientras ellos no pudieran tener en cuenta que tanto – definitivamente estaban cofiando demasiado en Shinji - ella iba a patearlo en el culo a través de ese maldito garaje si él no se explicaba pronto.

Afortunadamente, para el estado de ánimo de Hiyori, la explicación estaba próxima, Shinji caminó hacia el centro de aquel gran espacio abierto, mirando a los demás cuando se sentaron y se iban acomodando en medio de las rocas. Extendiendo un brazo hacia un lado él les dio a todos una amplia sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿Les gusta el nuevo lugar? Imaginé que sería bastante perfecto. "

Él no había mencionado lo que era "perfecto", un hecho que Hiyori sarcásticamente señaló. En serio, ¿Él los había hecho bajar hasta allí para eso? Si era así, que ella fuera a golpearlo parecía casi demasiado bueno para él. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente al oír el comentario de Hiyori, sacudiendo su cabeza y colocando sus nudillos sobre sus caderas.

"No, esa no es la razón por la que los traje a todos aquí".

Pausa por un momento, como si fuera un efecto, luego él continuó su explicación, su expresión se hizo cada vez más seria, con cada palabra.

"Creo que encontré una manera de tratar con aquello."

No tenía que explicar lo que "aquello" era. Todos lo sabían. Existía una sola cosa que haría que al oírla, sea cual sea el tono de voz, Los haría cambiar las expresiones en sus rostros. Hiyori cerró ligeramente sus ojos cuando él comenzó a explicarles. Ellos podrían luchar contra "aquello". Entrar en el mundo interior que todos ellos poseen, el lugar donde se comunican con sus zanpakutou. El lugar que el hollow había ahora contaminado. Y al igual que todos una vez habían tenido que obtener el control, para subyugar el espíritu que habitaba allí, ellos podrían hacer lo mismo con los hollows. Y entonces, sólo tal vez ... podrían aprender a aprovechar el poder que "aquello" les de.

Se trataba de un arriesgado plan, que le consiguió fuertes protestas y argumentos en todos los ámbitos. Excepto desde el lugar de donde habría sido mucho más probable que las palabras e insultos salieran a borobotones. Hiyori extrañamente permaneció en silencio, simplemente escuchando. Mientras los demás gritaron y protestaron, sus ojos se ampliaron sólo por una fracción de segundo cuando él fue aún más lejos al afirmar que haría una prueba para comprobar su idea. Sobre sí mismo.

Y mientras una parte de ella estaba enfurecida por la idea de que él había hecho este tipo de elección sin consultarles a ellos, otra parte estaba francamente impresionada. Impresionada de que él hubiera llegado a esa conclusión por su cuenta, y admirando la manera desinteresada en la que él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por algo de lo que él ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo saldría. Algo para ayudarlos a todos.

No era que Shinji no fuera del tipo de persona que ponen a las necesidades de los demás antes de las de sí mismo. Él lo era. Pero aún su plan era arriesgado, tan incierto ... y de pronto él pareció tan noble a sus ojos. Tanto que al poner su mirada en él - por un momento – parecía como envuelto en una luz diferente. ... Y ella, casi podía considerar que el ser su novia no sería tan malo, después de todo. Pero sólo por un momento.

**LLEGO EL MARTES Y RECORDE: ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ACTUALIZO MARTES Y SABADO? UPS... ME CONFUNDI CON EL OTRO FIC (EL DE LOS MIERCOLES Y DOMINGO JOJOJOJO) MIL DISCULPAS!!!... Gracias Clouzack por hacerme recordar XD**

**Tsukishirohime-chan: **Pues... va a haber tres muestras de afecto (creciendo en forma escalonada... ;) dentro de algunos capitulos... en cuanto al cabello de Shinji, me gustaba más con el cabello largo... e imaginar que Hiyori sentía celos de su cabello hace que me guste más jojojojo

**Zyar: **Holis...pues no tengo hijos, ni novio, y no soy lesbiana (cof cof solo para aclarar, digamos que soy de las tías "conservadoras" en cuanto a una misma, pero abierta a otras cosas jejejeje) SORRY POR LA DEMORA... ¿puedes creer que me olvide por completo? me gusta tu fic por cierto, y la última chip... es algo... tienes que leerla XD

**Fumiis000: **Bueno, en algún momento se tenía que cortar el cabello... el pobre Shinji... pasé por tu blog y... tu forma de escribir me recuerda a la de mi hermana... me causa escalosfríos ¿Te comenté que estoy escribiendo un libro de cuentos para niños? es para un concurso en mi país, si gano me publican el libro... ese es uno de mis sueños :)

**Paoooo: **Pues si creías que de lo que dijo Hiyori en la chip anterior se podía deducir algo, no me puedo imaginar como estarás despues de leer ésta (que es una de mis preferidas) pues a mi me gustaba más el Shinji de cabello largo... aunque en ciertas tomas del anime se ve relindo con el cabello corto XD

**:3 **A mi tambien me encanta esta pareja (y discretamente estoy haciendo que a otros les guste tambien mujajaja) por cierto NUNCA creas en el "hombre del tiempo" (y si es del canal 8, menos) saluditos ;)

**Raven Granger: **Yo tambien creo que son "raros" los hombres que cuidan tanto de su cabello... pero supongo que Shinji obviamente no es "raro" y quería animar a sus amigos... siento mucho la demora y graicas por seguir leyendo C:

**Clouzack: **A mi también me gusta esta parejita tan dispareja... y gracias por hacerme acordar, entre a ver mi correo y dijo: OMC!! (Oh my cat!) Es martes y ya paso una semana desde mi última actualización... si no era tu review me iba de larog hasta el sabado XD

**MI APRECIACION DEL FIC HASTA AHORA:** Bueno, como todos ya saben, Shinji tenía uan vida cómoda y veía a Hiyori como un "bicho raro" hasta que pierde a la que tenía como familia en un ataque de hollows y desde entonces él y Hiyori viven juntos... como era de esperarse se llevan a los golpes todo el tiempo y Shinij tiene la ventaja pues es más grande, un día deciden ir a la academia de shinigamis (ya en esos días Hiyori usaba sus dos coletas y siempre decía que odiaba a los shinigamis) y Hiyori experimenta por primera vez "celos" al ver a Shinji rodeado de sus compañeras de clase, pero ella nunca lo admitió... luego una noche en que se quedó castigado, Shinji espía a Hiyori mientras entrenaba y se da cuenta de que no es tan "niña"... y luego pasamos a la parte en que Shinji es promovido a teniente... y Hiyori va por primera vez a su cuarto de noche (ella solía ir y tirar la puerta a patadas pero siempre de día) y descubre que Shinji lleva a mujeres a su cuarto por las noches... yo concluyo que desde ese momento Hiyori deja de pensar en Shinji como un novio potencial y con Shinji pasa a la inversa, pues al volverse capitán, Hiyori ya no está en su escuadrón y él la extraña... al extremo de esperarla de madrugada porque no llegó a tiempo de una misión, tratar de animarla cuando Hikifune es promovida, el detalle del cumpleaños y luego cuando trata de salvarla del Kensei Hollow... pero en ninguno de las chips se lee que Hiyori sienta por Shinji algo más que una amistad... hasta el chip de hoy...

**:P  
**


	16. Lost Time

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare-taicho para la comunidad de LJ, él hizo un fic para cada hora del día de la pareja de Hiyori y Shinji... a mi me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes..._

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí..._

********************

**CHIP 16: LOST TIME (Tiempo Perdido)**

La primera vez que Shinji se dio cuenta de que podría perder Hiyori - realmente perderla - fue una de las más terribles experiencias de su vida. Todos habían tenido algunos problemas, algunas dificultades durante la ejecución del plan de acción que él había ideado. Empezaron a la medianoche, dando a todos una hora de tiempo y luego tomando para el descanso una hora o algo así. Y ahora, cerca de las 11, todos lo habían hecho. Pero fue realmente duro.

Y había funcionado. Él fue el primero en intentarlo, entrando en las profundidades de su propia alma y peleado hasta derrotar al hollow de su interior, mientras que los otros tomaban turnos para luchar contra su cuerpo transformado dentro de un campo de protección en los confines del almacén. Y después de un agotadora media hora, aproximadamente, había salido victorioso, con una máscara descansando sobre su cara por un momento antes de que ésta se desmoronara y desapareciera, quedando él, cansado y exhausto.

Los demás lo habían hecho, por turnos, de uno en uno, hasta que sólo faltó uno... Hiyori. A pesar de que ella protestó una y otra vez, él había insistido en que ella fuera la última en pasar por el proceso. Y aunque él le dio algunas endebles excusas – mientras era masacrado con una sandalia – él sabía perfectamente cuál era la verdadera razón. Él deseaba que ella tuviera éxito más que cualquiera de los otros. Y él sabía perfectamente bien en que forma el decidir por ella le había dado, además de otras cosas, la posibilidad de beneficiarse con los resultados de las experiencias de los demás, y eso no perjudicaba a nadie.

Pero ella estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. A todos les había tomado diferentes cantidades de tiempo, y obtuvieron diferentes resultados - demonios, Mashiro había sido capaz de simplemente ponerse la máscara y mantenerla, ella ni siquiera había tenido necesidad de someter a su hollow - pero a ninguno de ellos le había tomado tanto tiempo. Inclinando un poco la cabeza Rose retrocedió unos pasos y se hizo a un lado, viendo como otro hombre iniciaba su turno en la lucha contra la Hiyori transformada, Shinji apretaba fuerte sus dientes cuando cruzó miradas con Lisa. Ella no tenía que decir nada, él sabía lo que ella le estaba comunicando en silencio. Si Hiyori no podía hacerlo... si ella no era capaz de dominar y someter a la bestia dentro de su alma, tendrían sólo una opción.

Shinji lo sabía, y sin embargo, era la última cosa que quería pensar. Él sabía lo que era la última opción, todos lo habían discutido antes de empezar y - hasta él – estuvieron de acuerdo. La opción que ejecutarían si alguno de ellos fallaba y se transformaba completamente en un incontrolable hollow. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso, no podía aceptarlo. Hiyori era fuerte, ella lograría acabar con su hollow interior.

Pero incluso cuando él trataba de convencerse a si mismo, observar a Hachi lanzando un kidou de amarre de alto nivel sobre Hiyori hizo que apretara con más fuerza sus dientes para contener su creciente necesidad de gritar, de decir algo, cualquier cosa para tratar de hacerla reaccionar... Como si eso ayudara – él sabía perfectamente que no - pero podría haber hecho que él se sintiera mejor, entonces sintió como su mano, involuntariamente, apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su zanpakutou.

"Vamos, Hiyori... Eres más fuerte que eso, no dejes que te derrote".

Era su turno otra vez, apresurándose a entrar en el campo mientras Kensei tomaba el tiempo, parecía que transcurrína horas mientras él esquivaba un golpe de esas garras, eludía un cero que ella le lanzó. Eso no era Hiyori, no, no podía dejarse a si mismo pensar de esa manera. Era la cosa dentro de ella, al igual que el monstruo en que él se hubo convertido no era él. Pero ... era Hiyori, al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo, su mente le hacían la lucha con uñas y dientes, mientras que su alma colgada en el equilibrio, librando una desesperada gerra con las tinieblas que amenazan consumirla desde su interior.

El tiempo designado estaba por cumplirse, el momento en que ellos estarían demasiado agotados para seguir luchando y se verían forzados a reconocer que el hollow había ganado, que Hiyori había perdido su propia lucha, donde ellos no perdieron. Más y más cerca, los segundos avanzaban lenta y dolorosamente, haciendo más difícil la lucha contra el pánico creciente en el interior de su mente, el pánico que plantea la cuestión de qué haría si ella pierde, cómo él podría seguir a través de los siglos venideros si no la tenía allí, a su lado.

Apretando los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada una vez más, se preparaba para iniciar una tercera ronda, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Lisa que le decían que ellos habían alcanzado el límite, que no podrían seguir luchando. Pero él no podía detenerse, no podía dejarlo todo tan fácilmente, mientras gritaba en su mente como si de alguna manera ella pudiera oírlo.

"¡No te rindas, Hiyori!"

Y luego, como si sus palabras hubieran hecho efecto de alguna manera, hubo un pulso de reiatsu y ella se detuvo en seco, el cuerpo de hollow comenzó a resquebrajarse y caer en pequeños trozos blancos de hueso que se desvaneció dejando sólo Hiyori de pie ahí, con la máscara de un cuerno cubriendo su cara por un momento antes de que ella se desmayara.

Él estaba allí para sostenerla apenas ella cayó, sintiendo un alivio casi palpable cuando tuvo la fuerte necesidad de acunarla contra su pecho, agradecido de que los demás también se reunieran alrededor lanzando suspiros de alivio que se mezclaron con los suyos. Porque independientemente de lo que Hiyori pudiera significar para él, ella era fue también una camarada. Una amiga. Ella era una de ellos.

**NEXT: NIGHT TERRORS (Una de las chips más largas…XD)**

**Fumiis000: **Pos si, eres la primera en dejar review de nuevo (palmas compañeros...) lo que pasa es que las historias que lei en tu blog son un tanto dark y soul... las cosas que menos me gusta leer (con decirte que soy fanatica de los cuentos incluido HP... excepto Narnia, ese libro lo odio...) y bueno, gracias por la review y nos estamos leyendo ;)

**Zyar: **Ah... lo de loguearse... a mi me pasa todo el tiempo... la la la la... y bueno, no tengo hijos pero si un ahijado que fue mi paciente y casi se me muere... voy a visitarlo por su cumpleaños en junio... un abrazo rompecostillas de oso panda y cuidado con el profe Raymond jo jo jo

**:3 **La verdad todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que subí un capitulo de esta coleccion de chips... pensaba ¿Alguien lo leerá?¿A alguien le gustará? y bueno, si pasó YEEEEEEEE... a mi tambien me pasa, que estoy en clases de la maestría y estoy tan aburrida que me pongo a recordar que decían mis chips favoritas y sonrío tipo Ichimaru mujajajaja, see you :)

**Tsukishirohime-chan: **Puede ser que en verdad la que tiene más problemas para expresar lo que siente es Hiyori (con su imagen de chica dura) y con respecto al cabello de Shinji, me leí un shot de Ana Black donde alguien lo confunde de espaldas con una mujer y casi me muero de risa XD... esa Ana es muy creativa...

**Hasta la próxima chip...**

**Maryeli**

**C:  
**

**:P  
**


	17. Night Terrors

C:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

*****************

**CHIP 17: NIGHT TERRORS (Terrores ****Nocturnos)**

La primera vez que Hiyori vio a Shinji asustado, fue un duro golpe para ella, más aún después de saber que era - en su opinión - en parte, su culpa. Y a pesar de eso, ella no podía culparse del todo, considerando que había sido Shinji quien perdió el control de su hollow, aunque eso no cambiara el hecho de que ella sintiera la necesidad de hacer algo para ayudarlo. Especialmente después de ver como él había estado actuando, como un pequeño e indefenso gatito asustado, durante los últimos 2 días. Y eso le estaba empezando a alterar los nervios.

Shinji no era así, él no es de los que suelen permitir que cosas como esa lo afecten mucho, y la ausencia de su usual calma y su toque de liderazgo podría llevar a todo el grupo directo al caos, porque si Shinji no podía manejar algo así, ¿Cómo se supone que el resto actuaría cuando él era el único guía para ellos?

Deslizándose fuera de la roca donde ella se encontraba, Hiyori se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma cuando notó como ella había evitado, involuntariamente, poner algo de su peso sobre su brazo derecho. Eso era algo estúpido, Hachi la había curado y su brazo estaba como nuevo, por lo tanto no había motivos para evitar utilizarlo. Fue sólo un reflejo, ella así lo asumió, y entonces se percató de que ella aún lo tenía vendado y que de vez en cuando los demás le preguntaban como se sentía… como si ella estuviera en uno de los ambientes de la 4 ª división en vez de ese lugar. Pero de cualquier manera, eso estaba irritándola y sintió la necesidad de ocuparse del estado de ánimo de Shinji en ese momento.

Colocando sus pequeñas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón rojo, ella caminó a través de la extensa arena de entrenamiento hacia las escaleras que la conducirían arriba, a la parte del depósito que era algo parecida a un hogar normal. Dormitorios, cocina, cuarto de baño. Todo lo necesario estaba allí, aunque ellos eran ciertamente "espartanos" en cuanto a comodidades. Ellos no necesitan mucho, después de todo, y aquello no era como si estuvieran tratando de impresionar a alguien con un espectáculo de la riqueza. Shinji había pedido que "vaciaran" las arcas de la quinta división antes de su inesperado exilio, lo que dejó para todos ellos un montón de fondos para lo que pudieran necesitar, pero no por ello iban a malgastarlo pues no tenían una fácil fuente de nuevos ingresos en caso de que se les acabara.

Pateando la puerta entreabierta, se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones, siguiendo el aura oscura y pesada que se detectaba en el aire - dios, ella odiaba cuando él hacía eso, comportarse como un bebé grande - hasta que encontró la fuente. Enrrollado entre una silla y la mesa, del mismo modo en que él que había estado desde las 4 a.m. de esa mañana, los codos apoyados sobre la superficie de madera pulida, y su rubia cabeza sostenida por sus manos. Él parecía como… perdido, de alguna manera. Como un niño pequeño que necesita a alguien para que lo abrace y consuele.

Al menos, esa era la momentánea imagen antes de que la sandalia de Hiyori chocara sólidamente contra la cabeza de Shinji y lo enviara rodando a través del piso hasta que se detuvo, y él le lanzó una mirada, asustado, desconcertado, desde una esquina cuando la oyó gritarle, con las manos sobre sus caderas, y un remarcado ceño fruncido:

**"¡Ya basta, Shinji!" **

Él abrió su boca por un momento como si fuera a protestar, pero las palabras fueron ahogadas en un suspiro cuando el deslizó sus dedos sobre la zona golpeada por la rubia, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella no entendía, no comprendía su manera de pensar. Él podría haberla matado. ¿Y por qué? Porque él había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para pensar que podrían tratar de dominar los hollows, para utilizarlos en su propio beneficio. Pensar que ellos podrían convertirse en algo más que "defectuosos" shinigamis.

Aquello se había convertido en una intrigante idea, que, dado el hecho de que ya habían descubierto la manera de subyugar a sus hollows internos, tal vez ellos podrían buscar la forma de utilizar el incremento de fuerza y las nuevas habilidades que les otorgaban sus máscaras por más tiempo manteniendo ellos el control. Y eso pareció funcionar - por un corto tiempo.

Pero no 30 segundos después, él sintió como surgió el control del hollow y la siguiente cosa que recordaba era a él tirado en el piso, con las zampaktous de Love y Lisa en su garganta y Rose y Kensei inclinados protectoramente en torno a Hiyori cuando ella movió su destrozado su brazo hacia su pecho, él pudo ver en ella una expresión de asombro, pero no temor.

Y eso era casi peor que todo lo demás. Ella debía temerle, debió correr lejos, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran, pero él sabía que ella era demasiado terca para hacer algo como eso. Por eso fue que él, para protegerla a ella – y también a todos los demás – decidió mantener su distancia.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando uno de los pies de Hiyori lo golpeó en un lado de la cabeza, otra vez, él frunció en entrecejo por un momento antes de que sus ojos posaran en el - ahora curado – brazo de ella para luego retroceder ligeramente, y desviar la mirada. ¿Acaso ella no entendía que él no quería herirla otra vez?

Evidentemente no, porque ella siguió golpeándolo. Hiyori, por su lado, estaba en su mayor parte, enojada. Bueno, él le había roto el brazo en unos 4 lugares y ha Hachi le tomó cerca de una hora curarla, pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que actuar como el gatito de una niñita por eso. Pateándolo una vez más, ella lo miró amenazante, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. A ella no le gustaba verlo así, es más, ella nunca lo había visto así, con miedo en la mirada - y temeroso de sí mismo, para empezar - y era tan desconcertante que ella no lo quería admitir.

**"Deja de hundirte en ese infierno maldito perdedor, cara de debilucho, y deja de actuar como un jodido bebé". **

Él podía estar asustado si él lo quería, pero ella era condenadamente obstinada y buena en su tarea de no dejarlo sentarse allí y actuar como un inofensivo gatito. Y eso era precisamente lo que le había dicho a ella antes de que le lanzara otro golpe. Ella lo conocía, él no era así. Él no podía renunciar y ella no tenía planeado dejarle hacerlo. Todos ellos lo necesitaban. Así, luego de darle otro golpe con su sandalia, ella se volteó y caminó de regreso hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose en la puerta por un momento, antes de bajar las escaleras.

**"Baja las malditas escaleras ahora mismo, estúpido calvo, o te arrastraré hasta abajo, deficiente mental, y te pondré un puto traje de travesti con mis propias manos". **

Ella no miró hacia atrás, porque ella sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Ya que podía decir que sus palabras habían llegado a él. Él bajaría en unos momentos. Y probablemente él lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejar que el miedo lo dominara otra vez en algún tiempo cercano.

*********************

**Dije que era uno de los capitulos mas largos XD (pero no el mas largo jejeje) ¿Creerán que me equivoque y traduje el 18 pensando que era el 17 y no se como, cuando iba por la mitad, me acuerdo que el 17 era diferente y lo reviso y entonces me doy cuenta del error y traduzco el 17 y lo subo? Tonto¿NO?**

**Saludos para: **

**Fumiis000 (Otra vez la numero 1)  
**

**Tsukishirohime-chan (Creo que hoy hubo algo de comedia ¿no?)**

**Zyar (Continua con tu fic YA)**

**:3 (Yo sueño con hacer colsplay de shinigami... ¿Teatro?)**

**Raven Granger (Supongo que ahora como que retrocedió un poquitin jojojo)**

**Ariadna! (Disculpa la demora)**

**Clouzack (Otra vez fuiste como el jalón de orejas: ¿Actualizas o qué? jijiji)  
**

**:P  
**


	18. Consequences

OMC!!! Nos acercamos cada vez más al final XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

******************

**CHIP 18: CONSEQUENCES (Consecuencias)**

La primera vez que Hirako Shinji sintió la necesidad de matar a alguien en nombre de Hiyori, no había esperado que fuera alguien que podría convertirse en uno de sus compañeros. El muchacho era fuerte, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no era capaz de controlar su propia fuerza, destrozando todo alrededor sin miramientos, como un niño balanceando un bat de béisbol gigante para tratar de golpear a una mosca. Y su actitud también deseaba mucho que desear. Insolente, grosero, sin pelos en la lengua. Un pequeño macarro que tenía el descaro de asumir que de alguna manera iba a utilizarlos para sus propios medios mientras mantiene todo en sus propios términos.

Shinji realmente tenía que admitir que lo admiraba un poco.

Y cuando el muchacho - después de rechazar de manera muy grosera la cortés invitación de Shinji - se presentó ante ellos dispuesto a luchar, Shinji tuvo que buscar la manera de mantener su usual sonrisa fuera de su cara. El muchacho tenía agallas, al menos. Le recordó un poco a Hiyori, en cierto modo. Terco, franco y de los que actúan más por el corazón que con la cabeza. Pero también estaba ese miedo. Podía verlo en los ojos de Ichigo cuando ellos lucharon, podía sentir como se esforzaba por mantener el control, dispuesto a no luchar con todo su poder por temor a que la oscuridad dentro de él encontrara la forma de quitarlo de en medio y tomara el control de nuevo. Miedo a exponerse a la muerte o de convertirse nuevamente en el instrumento capaz de lastimar a alguien que no lo merece.

Shinji decidió darle a Ichigo algo de ventaja debido a eso, honestamente. Todos ellos lidiaron contra eso alguna vez, se sintieron asustados y nerviosos debido a las sombras en sus almas, pensando en si podrían superar la prueba que ellos mismos habían elegido ejecutar para liberarse. Y todos ellos lo habían conseguido y la verdad, no tenía duda de que Ichigo también lo haría. Él sabía lo que el muchacho podía hacer, de lo que era capaz. Y ahora era sólo cuestión de esperar hasta que Ichigo estuviera listo.

O bueno... eso debió haber sido de esa manera si es que él no se hubiera encontrado a sí mismo siendo lanzado fuera del camino por un irritable e impaciente Hiyori y… su sandalia. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, limpió la sangre de su nariz, y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Debería haberse imaginado que las cosas terminarían de esa manera. Su futura esposa - aunque él no pensaba admitirlo por ahora, ni decírselo, ni mucho menos felicitarla después de haberlo golpeado de esa forma - no era de las personas que se conforman con ser pacientes y prudentes. Ella quería que las cosas pasaran ahora, de inmediato, y ella creía que podía hacer todas las cosas a su manera, incluso si tenía que golpearlos a todos para poder ganar.

Observó cuando ella habló con Ichigo, y tuvo que admitir que sus palabras tenían razón. No era elección de Ichigo, no por mucho que él lo pensara. Ser un Vaizard no era como ser un médico o un taxista. No era algo que él podía, cuando se cansara, solo dejar y alejarse caminando, o ignorar. No había vuelta atrás, sólo continuar hacia adelante. Y de las dos opciones que se presentaban ante el muchacho, Shinji estaba relativamente seguro de que convertirse en un hollow no era la opción que Ichigo hubiera preferido.

Cuando Hiyori se puso su máscara, Shinji ladeó la cabeza con un suspiro. Tan impulsiva, como siempre. Ella obligaría al hollow de Ichigo a salir por la fuerza si era necesario, y Shinji estaba relativamente seguro de que ella podría manejarlo. Incluso si eso era sólo una demostración de gran hostilidad. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras enganchaba sus pulgares en los lazos para la correa de su pantalón y se limitó a observar como Hiyori, sistemáticamente, comenzó a limpiar el piso con Ichigo. En realidad, el chico necesitaba darse cuenta de que ella peleaba en serio o terminaría muerto.

Y de repente algo cambió, cuando el hollow de Ichigo anunció su liberación con un aullido sobrenatural, y de un zarpazo extendió una mano para apretar con sus dedos la delgada garganta de Hiyori, haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda golpeó contra una pared emitiendo un desagradable sonido, y los dedos continuaban presionando, aplastándole la tráquea, impidiéndole respirar.

Shinji pudo sentir la tensión de los otros, cuando él sabía que lo que estaba ante ellos era un monstruo que se atrevió a poner una mano sobre uno de ellos, que se atrevía a poner en peligro la vida de alguien importante para el grupo. Su miembro más joven, la niña de la que ellos cuidaban, aún cuando ella habría golpeado a cualquiera de ellos que lo insinuara. Los demás lo observaban atentamente, con las manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus zampaktous, a la espera de su señal. Esperando que él haga algo para detener eso.

Detenerlo, eso era lo que él deseaba hacer, ir rápidamente hacia Kurosaki y quitar la mano ofensora que amenazaba la vida de Hiyori. Pero a pesar de la rabia que hervía a través de él - no sólo hacia Ichigo, también hacia él mismo por permitir eso - él no podía hacerlo. Porque sabía que Hiyori nunca perdonaría a quien hubiera interferido en su pelea. Y por eso esperó, apretando los dientes mientras observaba, y su reiatsu casi explota cuando el negro en los ojos de Hiyori comenzó a disminuir, lo que indicaba que su hollow había sido aplastado y enviado a los confines de su alma, donde la fuerza estaba fuera de su alcance.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dar la orden inclinando su cabeza, y en un segundo Ichigo estaba en el suelo, inmovilizado por los pies y espadas de los demás, entonces ellos miraron con furia aquella máscara, y a su portador, que dominado por su hollow, se había atrevido a lastimar a uno de ellos. Shinji respiró profundo, luchando mentalmente contra sí mismo para no cortarle la garganta a Ichigo y solo limitarse a romper en astillas la máscara que cubría la cara del chico. Ahora Ichigo podría ver… y ahora entendería que ellos tenían razón.

Cerrando los ojos durante un momento, Shinji levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba Hiyori, recostada contra la pared, todavía con dificultades para respirar, asustada con pequeñas lágrimas brillando apenas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Fue un poco bajo de su parte, pero no pudo evitarse a sí mismo el preguntarle a ella si "estaba satisfecha". Una forma de regaño, con la esperanza de que surta efecto y ella no vuelva a hacer algo tan estúpido otra vez.

Ellos liberaron a Ichigo después de que ella asintió, y Shinji actuó como si hubiera olvidado lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sabía que Lisa – quien probablemente era la más perspicaz del grupo – lo conocía mejor. Él podría afirmar, por la mirada que Lisa le lanzó cuando ellos iban de regreso a sus lugares de descanso, que le dijo (a través de esa mirada) que ella no iba a intervenir en caso de que él haya decidido tomar venganza, pero que él encontraría un corte en su propia garganta si dejaba que algo como eso sucediera de nuevo.

Más aquello no estaba entre los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente cuando se inclinó apoyándose sobre una rodilla a un lado de Ichigo, que aún no se levantaba del suelo, para susurrarle lo suficientemente bajo para evitar que los demás lo escucharan:

"Tócala otra vez, y eso será lo último que harás en esta vida y la siguiente. Espero que me hayas entendiendo".

Shinji estaba seguro de que Ichigo había entendido, podía decirlo por la forma en que los ojos marrones de Ichigo se ampliaron cuando él se puso de pie y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos con pasos largos para ver por sí mismo si Hiyori estaba bien. El instinto asesino de Ichigo había sido suprimido por el momento, pero él no podía asegurar que podría reprimirlo de nuevo en caso de que una "próxima vez" se presentara.

******************

**Next Chip: Nocturne**

_The first time Hiyori ever admitted to herself the fact that she loved Shinji, she'd followed up that admittance with a sandal to the side of his head._

_**Esa es una de mis chips favoritas XD**_

**Gracias a:  
**

**Tsukushirohime-chan **_**(Ja ja ja, con que vestidos de vampiros y toda la nota XD... la ultima frase que le dice Hiyori a Shinji tiene como tres traducciones diferentes, las pongo la final para que las leas, yo elegí la más graciosa XD)**_

**F****umiis Tyrs**_** (¿Cambiaste de nick? cof cof obvio, pregunta tonta XD... espera al miercoles, la chip 19 tiene un HiraHiyo que ¡AHHHH! casi grito de solo leerla)**_

**Zyar **_**(Tu fic esta ¡KAWAII! Oh Kami, que Guise no tenga infuenza y que actualice pronto... energías positivas...)**_

**Raven Granger**_** (TT GO!!! ups, es que de casualidad cambie de canal y me los encontré en la TV, leí tu nick y me acordé, ji ji ji, si se lo de los problemas de sintaxis... y mas abajo hago mi descargo XD, gracias por la review :)**_

**Argin Hear**_**t (AUCH!!! eso de "¿El próximo si es largo?" dolió, ultimamente he estado algo ocupada, y esta chip era algo larga, pero no es la mas larga... OH Kami que tenga tiempo para traducir cuuando llegue a la chip más larga... gracias por darte tiempo de leer esta chip XD)  
**_

_**:P**_

Y bueno, como ya acostumbro, cuando falta poco para terminar algo, comento datos curiosos sobre eso... y el dato curioso de hoy:

_**TRADUCIR**_

Hay quienes piensan que traducir es lo más fácil del mundo, hay quienes creen que es dificil, hay a quiénes simplemente no les interesa porque siempre podrán usar un traductor o pagarle a alguien que lo haga por ellos... pero YO no confío en los traductores, y en lo posible los traduzco yo misma... así tengo la satisfacción de que quedó a mi gusto y se entiende (bueno, asumo que eso pasa la mayor parte del tiempo jo jo jo)

POR EJEMPLO:

**_Either way, Sarugaki Hiyori didn't smile. She smirked, or sneered, or gave him that same smug grin when she landed a bare foot on his face and then declared -- as always -- that he wasn't about to get an apology from her._**_(Extracto de la chip 4: Gossamer Wings)_

Un BUEN traductor lo saca así:

_De cualquier manera, no Sarugaki Hiyori sonrisa. Ella smirked, o despreciada, o le dieron el mismo malote sonrisa cuando aterrizó un pie desnudo en la cara y luego declaró - como siempre - que no se le acerca para obtener una disculpa de ella._

Y MARYELI lo tradujo así (XD mi nombre en mayúsculas resalta ji ji ji):

**De cualquier manera, Sarugaki Hiyori nunca sonreía. Ella intimidaba, o se burlaba o despreciaba, o le mostraba los grotescos colmillos cuando lo golpeaba con el pie en medio de la cara y luego decía - como siempre - que no se le acerque a reclamarle una disculpa.**

OK, para no excederme, dejo pendiente para la próxima semana (miercoles misma hora mismo canal... jo jo jo se oyó como programa de amenidades en la TV) la ultima frase que le dijo Hiyori a Shinji en la Chip 17..

No lo olviden, ustedes son geniales...**  
**

**Maryeli**

**;)  
**


	19. Nocturne

Cada vez más cerca al final XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**Translate: Maryeli  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

*******************

**CHIP 19: NOCTURNE (Serenata Nocturna)**

La primera vez que Hiyori reconoció, sólo para sí misma, que estaba enamorada de Shinji, ella reforzó ese sentimiento arrojándole una sandalia en un lado de su cabeza. Lo cual era algo típico en la mayoría de sus interacciones, de hecho, eso no era nada fuera de lo normal. Lo que sí había sido anormal fue el hecho de que ella no tenía su acostumbrada personalidad hosca y desconsiderada, y él no tuvo su habitual autosuficiencia para hacer comentarios de protesta en respuesta.

Todo comenzó como solía ocurrir algunas veces. Especialmente, cuando las pesadillas de Hiyori regresaban.

A ella no le gustaba tener esas visiones en donde era perseguida, cazada, eso le parecía inconsistente, tonto. Y a pesar que ella sabía que todos ellos tenían esas pesadillas en ocasiones, detestaba experimentarlas una y otra vez. Despertó, cubierta de un sudor frío, y escuchando el tenue sonido de esa voz haciendo eco a través de su cabeza, burlándose de ella, echándole en cara visiones de lo que podría suceder. Y aún cuando ella conocía muy bien que Mashiro se metía en la cama de Lisa algunas noches, o que de vez en cuando Kensei se sentaba muy quieto con solo una taza de café y miraba las estrellas por la ventana, no era suficiente para hacer que Sarugaki Hiyori admitiera que habían algunas noches donde casi deseaba ser capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado durante el tiempo suficiente para buscar a su propio consuelo.

Entonces ella hizo lo que siempre solía hacer en esos casos, buscar refugio en la azotea del viejo garaje que ellos habían logrado adquirir. Ese tipo de cosas aún parecían nuevas para todos ellos. Los hollows, las máscaras... el exilio. Casi 100 años han pasado, y ella podía afirmar que ellos aún estaban adaptándose a la idea de que nunca podrían volver a la vida que habían llevado antes. Y de un modo extraño, estar sentada allí, en el frío concreto, contemplando el movimiento de las nubes a través del cielo nocturno, hizo que aceptar eso pareciera un poco más fácil. Tal vez fue porque aquello le trajo recuerdos de un momento, años atrás, cuando ella era sólo una niña pequeña y recostada de espaldas sobre la hierba observaba nubes de diferentes formas con el larguirucho de Shinji desperezándose a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia… O quizás fue sólo porque el lento movimiento de las nubes era tranquilizador. En realidad, eso no era tan importante, pues a Hiyori solo le interesaba que aquello ayudó.

O al menos, había sido de ayuda hasta que una cara, coronada por rubios cabellos, con una burlona sonrisa de oreja a oreja, oscureció su perfecta visión del cielo nocturno haciéndola gritar del susto antes de que ella decidiera plantarle un puño directo en la cara. Idiota. Lo tenía bien merecido, ella se regañó a sí misma mientras miraba a Shinji tambaleándose a través del techo. Asustada, que desagradable. Reacomodando los desperdigados pedazos de su interrumpida calma, Hiyori fijó la mirada en el otro Vaizard con un notorio ceño fruncido.

_"¿Qué demonios quieres, Shinji?"_

Él levantó sus cejas ligeramente, al notar la ausencia de la habitual lluvia de insultos. Y luego, estaba el hecho que ella le había llamado por su nombre, en lugar de alguno de los numerosos términos despectivos que acostumbraba usar con él – "estúpido calvo" y "cara de imbécil" eran algunas de sus favoritas. Tratando de contener su propia risa, Shinji simplemente sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta quedar a un lado de ella, acomodándose abajo en el concreto, a su lado, apoyando hacia atrás sus brazos a modo de almohada detrás de su cabeza.

_"Algo como en los viejos tiempos ¿No?"_

Aún un poco desconfiada, ella asintió, observándolo de reojo a modo de vigilancia, sintió que empezaba a relajarse un poco. Su presencia era reconfortante, aunque a ella no le gustara admitirlo.

_"Sí... eso creo."_

Ellos permanecieron así, disfrutando de ese silencio por algunos momentos antes que él se acercara, girando medio cuerpo, quedando en una interesante posición, y apoyara su cabeza en la de ella, su usual sonrisa amplia estaba reemplazada por una más suave y gentil, sin esa malicia, esto hizo que Hiyori sintiera como si un par de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Shinji NUNCA antes había puesto esa cara, ella no la había visto nunca. Y tampoco había estado preparada para la pequeña sonrisa o para cuando él se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído:

_"Tú sabes que siempre me tendrás cuando necesites a alguien para quedarse contigo"._

Simples palabras, y sin embargo la dejaron en total conmoción cuando ella las analizó mentalmente, sintió sus mejillas calientes por un instante antes de ocultar sus emociones tras la máscara y le gritó muy enfadada, mientras la sandalia en su mano impactaba a un lado de la cabeza de él, que era un idiota y ella no necesitaba ninguna maldita cosa de él antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse con aires de ofendida al interior del garaje, mientras Shinji se sentaba frotando un lado de su cabeza, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

*******************

**¿Qué les pareció?** A mi me gusta muschisisisisisimo...

**Vainilla Pervinca** (Ya me dio hambre XD... pues a mi me sucedió igual la primera vez que leí el fic... por eso dije: "Tasogare-taicho, tu fic es demasiado bueno para estar solo en ingles" y lo traduje al español...)

**Tsukishirohime-chan** (Me encanto la parte que pusiste: "La chica del lider de los vaizards" esa frase transmite mucho aunque no lo creas... y por cierto no pude esperar hasta el miercoles... asi que lo traduje ya)

**Zyar **(Guise, casi me da un infarto cuando lei la primera parte de su review: "Ya me canse de la pareja Shinji Hiyori"... mi yo interior se desmoronó mientras gritaba: "¡Santas mariconadas Batman, ahora quien terminará el fic "Razon de ser"!" y estaba a punto de ofrecerme para terminarlo yo... claro que con mi mente retorcida XD... no vuelvas a hacerlo o me un infarto de verdad XD...)

**:3** (Has subido mi ego hasta donde no te puedes imaginar... traductores soy mejor que ustedes jo jo jo jo... supongo que hiciste travesuras por eso te castigaron XD, y espero que disfrutaras de la chip de hoy... see you)

**Argin Heart** (Pues si mal no recuerdo es la unica chip donde aparece el pelinaranjito... pero no se podía esperar otra cosa para un HiraHiyo XD... ya deja de hacerte líos y nos leemos pronto, espero :)

**Raven Granger** (Lo de "futura esposa" esta idem en el fic, y Shinji solo lo pensó... por cierto, seee tus preguntas estan de más XD... pero soñar no cuesta nada ^_^ y si, a veces hago adaptación mas que traducción, pues en el cole era fanática de las frases en inglés, por ejemplo, en mi país hay una frase: "En lágrimas de mujer no hay que creer" y en EE UU la frase sería algo así como: "A boca de borracho oídos de cantinero"... loco ¿no?)

**Fumiis Tyrs** (Oh a mi también me encantó... y tambien me he visto el capitulo como unas 10 veces... y nunca me había imaginado algo así hasta que me lei el fic de Tasogare... ¿Te adoptaron?... no más espero que no sean de la secta que sataniza mis fics... odié cuando me escribieron "Tu fic es una p**a porquería... me c**o en tu madre... no sirve ni para limpiarse el c**o... etc etc etc" me pareció algo desagradable o_o ... Darkness Lady cuando te encuentre... sacaré mi pasaporte y te extrangularé con mis propias manos mujajajaja)

**:P**

**TRADUCIR (II parte)**

Una frase que pudo haber causado controversia fue la ultima de la chip 17:

_**"Get the fuck downstairs Baldy, or I'll fucking drag your mentally deficient ass down there all by my goddamned self."**_

Frase que podría traducirse como:

_**"**Baja las putas escaleras, Calvo, o arrastaré tu deficiente mental trasero abajo todo con mis malditas manos"_

o como:

_"Baja las malditas escaleras calvo, o llevaré vestido de travesti tu mentalmente deficiente trasero hasta abajo con mi endemoniado ser"_

y yo, bueno más que traducción hice una adaptación:

**"Baja las malditas escaleras ahora mismo, estúpido calvo, o te arrastraré hasta abajo, deficiente mental, y te pondré un puto traje de travesti con mis propias manos"**

PD1: Algunas palabras no las he puesto con su total y grosero significado por respeto a los lectores, pero otras si XD... y existe otra traduccion... que no pienso mostrar XD

PD2: De ahora en adelante actualizaciones una vez por semana, los martes... por cuatro semana... OMC!!! se acaba el fic...

kisses

Maryeli

**;)  
**


	20. Stolen Fireworks

;)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

********************

**CHIP 20: STOLEN FIREWORKS (Robando Fuegos Artificiales)**

La primera vez que Shinji besó a Hiyori, sucedió algo parecido a la primera vez que la conoció. Él hizo algo, porque eso era lo que deseaba hacer y fue golpeado por ella. Y honestamente, él siempre supo – aunque tenía que admitir que algunas veces había albergado la esperanza de que sucediera otra cosa - que las cosas terminarían de esa manera.

Ocurrió en Tanabata, uno de los pocos días del año en que su pequeño grupo decidió por mayoría hacer una pausa en su constante entrenamiento, planificación y espera para... divertirse. Ellos lo hacían todos los años y él habría lamentado mucho si ese año hubieran tenido que hacer una excepción.

Ellos aún no tenían ni 5 horas en las calles de Karakura cuando todo empezó, personas disfrutando de las fiestas y de las luces multicolores, como siempre, pero ellos caminaban cautelosamente, por culpa de… Shinji realmente no creía justo culpar a Kurosaki por ello, aunque era imposible negar que, debido al muchacho de cabello naranja ese lugar se había convertido en un punto conflictivo de mucha actividad shinigami. Y más shinigamis significaba más probabilidades de que su pequeño grupo de Vaizards fuera descubierto, a pesar de las precauciones que ellos tomaron para evitar que eso sucediera.

Aquella tensión hizo un poco más difícil para ellos el disfrutar de los juegos y la comida ese año, pero ellos lograron manejarlo, de algún modo. Habían sido capaces de relajarse, soltar algunas risas, y casi olvidar que existía una guerra en el horizonte, y que eran exiliados que en realidad no pertenecían a este mundo, que... sus vidas transcurrían evitando ser cazados. Por esa noche podrían ser simplemente quiénes eran: un grupo de amigos celebrando juntos.

Y en algún lugar en medio de las risas, Kensei perdió el control en el stand de tiro al blanco y terminó siendo arrastrado por Love y Rose a un lugar seguro, mientras Lisa hablaba con una inocente Mashiro sobre hacerse un picante cambio de look, Shinji se dio cuenta que una persona estaba ausente de su pequeña reunión.

Lanzó un vistazo por los alrededores, esperando verla por el stand de takoyaki, regateando el precio – obviamente con puras amenazas – para que el vendedor terminara dándole una doble ración a mitad de precio. Aquel era el típico resultado, porque ella casi siempre obtenía lo que quería, más aún por el hecho de que Hiyori podía ser bastante aterradora, a veces. Ella siempre era la más difícil de convencer para ir con los demás cada año, principalmente por el hecho que ella odiaba a los seres humanos, pero también debido a su renuente falta de voluntad para sólo divertirse y relajarse. Algo que él consideraba malo para su imagen. Pero a pesar de todo, ellos se las ingeniaban para llevarla todos los años.

Al apartarse de los demás, él captó la atención por unos instantes antes de empezar a caminar a grandes pasos a través de la multitud, con los pulgares enganchados en su obi mientras caminaba. Si ella no estaba en el stand, entonces sólo había un lugar a donde ella podría haber ido. O bien él podía estar totalmente equivocado y quedar como un idiota. Pero él sabía que ese no era el caso.

Shinji inició su camino a lo largo del sendero, observando como el número de personas se hacía cada vez más pequeño, como destellaban las lámparas colocadas a los lados del camino que él recorría lentamente, estas emitían un brillo rojo que concedía a los árboles y sus alrededores sombras naranja-rojizas muy llamativas, anunciando la proximidad de la octava hora. Él y Hiyori ya habían recorrido ese camino numerosas veces en el pasado, él sabía perfectamente que aunque ella se quejaba de no querer ir por ahí todo el tiempo, ese lugar terminó convirtiéndose en uno de sus lugares preferidos. Ella realmente no era tan difícil de leer como le gustaba asumir algunas veces. Al menos, no para él.

Antes de llegar a un pequeño templo, hizo una pausa para observar las figuras talladas y el grueso cordón trenzado de la campana suspendida sobre el altar. Algunas cosas no cambian mucho, y él sintió una pequeña sonrisa formarse en su boca por esa nostalgia. Avanzando tranquilamente hacia adelante, él asomó su cabeza por la esquina del templo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Te encontré. Siempre te escondes aquí. "

Su respuesta fue un evasivo gruñido de la chica de vestimenta roja – ella nunca vistió una yukata, siempre les decía que eran demasiado infantiles – quien estaba con la espalda apoyada contra el muro posterior del templo, desde donde se podía ver la ciudad. Él tenía razón, ella siempre terminaba dirigiéndose hasta allí cada año. A ése lugar aislado y tranquilo, que a ella le gustaba. Y también estaba el hecho de que el lugar era perfecto para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales sin que hubiera nadie más observando.

Sentándose junto a ella, apoyó su cabeza contra la pared emitiendo un suspiro, entregando a Hiyori una varita de dango igual a la que él tenía. Sabía bien que a ella no le gustaba estar en medio de los seres humanos, y realmente no iba a regañarla por ello. Ella no vino a ver esas cosas para su propio goce – aunque él sabía que existía algo que la entretenía, a pesar del modo como actuaba (aparentando que nada le gustaba) – ella fue por ellos. Por él y por los demás, porque ella sabía bien lo mucho que significaba eso para ellos. Y por esa razón, nadie se quejó cuando ella desapareció, encaminándose sigilosamente a algún lugar apartado y lejos de las multitudes. A ella no le gustaba que alguien la viera mostrando algún tipo de emoción afectuosa, y divertirse estaba incluido en la lista de esas emociones. Shinji era una de las pocas personas que si la habían visto.

Sus ojos grises dejaron de observarla y miraron al cielo al oír el sonido de estallido de la pólvora formando flores iridiscentes que se extinguían por encima de ellos. Fuegos artificiales, señalando el final del festival hasta el próximo año. Poniéndose más cómodo, él llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y continuó observándolos, echando vistazos de vez en cuando a Hiyori. Bajo las luces multicolores exhibidas en el cielo ella parecía rodeada de un brillo especial, dibujando en su cara una totalmente desconocida expresión de felicidad… Él no podría negar que había estado equivocado muchos años atrás.

Ella era hermosa, y a él le tenía sin cuidado si alguien pensaba de otra forma o no. Para él, ella era más cautivante que los brillantes fuegos artificiales sobre sus cabezas, y cada día eso haría más difícil de ocultar - bueno, no realmente ocultar sino más bien ignorar - el hecho. Y no era que a él le preocupara que los demás lo notaran o no, en realidad él estaba relativamente seguro que muchos de ellos sabían que quería a Hiyori mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera de ellos sentía por ella, mucho más... Porque él sabía lo que ella pensaba, como ella reaccionaba. Y precisamente cuando él sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, podía verlo en sus ojos y leerlo en sus acciones, en esos escasos momentos donde ella dejaba la guardia baja.

Pero saberlo no cambia nada. No hace que ella deje de estar a la defensiva y acepte la idea de dejarlo acercarse, de oír su confesión y acepte lo que él ha estado esperando pacientemente - bueno, pacientemente la mayor parte del tiempo - para darle. Y esa era la parte más difícil de todo, tener que ser paciente. Esperando la aprobación y esperando que llegue el día en que ella se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda para permitírselo… mientras él se obligaba a ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones a pesar de que cada día eran más y más difíciles de negar, y aún así él lo hacía.

Y tal vez por eso fue que, antes que él realmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Shinji se había girado hacia ella, inclinándose hacia abajo para levantarle el mentón con la mano y se acercara a su rostro para presionar sus labios contra los suyos, en un suave, pero insistente beso. Si ella entendió el mensaje o no, a él no le preocupaba mucho en esos momentos. Él ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir adelante sin decir nada. Sin saber si ella sabía, o lo que ella sentía.

Por un largo y silencioso momento, ella simplemente permaneció sentada allí, con sus ojos marrones completamente abiertos, sintiendo el contacto de los labios de Shinji aún sobre los suyos antes de que la realidad de la situación la sacudiera y unos momentos después, ella estaba recorriendo el sendero, con las mejillas sonrojadas y ardiendo, arrojando por su boca una serie de insultos y maldiciones contra Shinji, quien se encontraba totalmente masacrado - pero sonriendo – desparramado sobre la parte más alta de la colina.

***********************

**¿Loco no? Así son esos dos XD... la chip preferida entre las preferidas de Maryeli ;)**

**Zyar...** Pues... eso de contratar alguien para acabe el fic por si algo pasa ojala y pudiera hacerlo yo XD... de pronto todo esta medio raro en mi vida, espero seguir traduciendo al menos una vez por semana... despues de todo solo faltan 4 semanas...

**Tsuki-chan...** OMC!!! que loco lo que escribiste "concuerdo conmigo" regálame un poco de tu ego ja ja ja... pues el BxS tiene como 14 capitulos... y creéme, algunos son la muerte XD recontra divertidos... y pues nunca le he entrado a nada alucinógeno... "Niños y niñas, díganle no a las drogas"

**Argin Heart...** Si, por eso la traduje rápido, la chip anterior me gusta mucho, y la de ahora tambien, solo que paso por un mal clima emocional por ahora, pero les cumpli (Yeee viva YO) y solo quedan 4 chips... sayonara

**Fumiiss Tyrs...** Oh, yo también dije: "Shin se ve tan Kawaii ayudando a Rukia porque el tonto de Ichigo metió la pata" cuando vi ese capitulo... que alegría que no te pasaras al lado oscuro :)

**:3** ¿Te castigaron por se "linda"? si en mi casa fueran así jamás me hubieran castigado XD, ¿Cambiamos de familia? neh, eso ultimo es broma, mis padres estan divorciados y me dan lata sus nuevas parejas, osea, no le sugiero mi familia a nadie XD... gracias por la review ;)

**:P**


	21. Cold, Hard Truth

**:)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

*************************

**CHIP 21: COLD, HARD TRUTH (Fría y Dura Verdad)**

_Dedicado a Argin Heart... que me dio un jalón de orejas..._

*************************

La primera vez que Shinji le dijo a Hiyori lo que sentía por ella, él realmente no tenía intención de hacerlo. Se le salió por error, precisamente cuando estaba hablando de otras cosas y asuntos más importantes. No es que no consideraba este hecho como importante, solo que no era de los asuntos más apremiantes en ese momento.

Lo que es más apremiante era la guerra que se acercaba. Y la participación que tomarían en ella. Se trata de un tema que causaba mucha tensión, y por más de una razón, ellos lo habían discutido cerca de seis horas desde la medianoche. La guerra que amenazaba con poner en peligro todo. No sólo Seireitei, también Karakura y el mundo entero. No podían "mantenerse al margen", sólo debían decidir de qué lado iban a luchar. O si simplemente lucharían por ellos mismos, como lo había hecho siempre.

La lealtad era un tema delicado. Una vez ellos habían sido leales al Seireitei y miren lo bien que había resultado el asunto. Y aunque ninguno de ellos pudo negar que las circunstancias habían sido difíciles y complejas, era inconcebible justificar el hecho de ser exiliados basado en algo que alguien más había hecho. Algo sobre lo que ellos habían tenido poco o ningún control. Pero la nostalgia que aún sentían hacia su antiguo hogar fue suficiente para justificar el que no podían quedarse sólo ahí de pie y mirar.

Shinji también pensaba así. Y mientras Hiyori afirmaba airadamente que la única razón por la cual él sentía la necesidad de pelear era porque él era un quejumbroso pequeño idiota que se culpaba a sí mismo por no detener Aizen, Shinji tuvo que argumentar que esa no era la única razón. De acuerdo, lo que ella dijo era parcialmente cierto, y lo hizo sentirse responsable, pero tampoco podía negar que todos ellos estarían en gran peligro.

Hiyori no quiso escuchar más - no es que los demás estuvieran muy optimistas con la idea de luchar al lado de los shinigamis - y no pasó mucho antes de que ella emitiera un gruñido dijera algo como: _"Jódete, estúpido calvo ¿Acaso no hay otro maldito camino que luchar contra ellos?"_ antes de alejarse por las escaleras, dejando a todos los demás haciendo frente a un incómodo silencio.

Ellos sometieron el asunto a votación, suspirando Shinji asumió que el voto de Hiyori sería un rotundo "no", y cuando se decidió todo, tomó las escaleras para decirle a su obstinada compañera que ella había sido minoría, y que iban a la guerra.

Por supuesto, no podía obligarla, y tampoco pensaba intentarlo, porque sabía cómo Hiyori actuaba. A ella podía parecerle odioso todo el asunto, pero no iba a dejar que sus amigos fueran a luchar sin ella. Continuando su camino a través de los escalones, se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia – por fuera del rango de la sandalia - y luego de darle algunas vueltas al asunto, se lo dijo:

_"Hey. Eres minoría, Hiyori. Nosotros iremos a la guerra. " _

Lo que obtuvo fue un ceño fruncido y un tono de burla cuando ella se acomodó en el suelo de forma que podía mirarlo por debajo de sus desgreñados cabellos rubios.

_"Tch. ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo, Shinji? ¿Ayudarles? Maldición, ellos nos odian, y probablemente nos pongan en frascos en la 12 ª división de investigación después de esto… ¡Y yo sé lo que les pasa a los llegan allí! " _

Suspiró, él realmente no podía discutir con ella cuando se ponía a gritar necedades. Todos lo sabían, sabían que existía una gran probabilidad de que una vez que terminaran su parte en la guerra, el Seireitei iría sobre ellos, y los tratarían como a los criminales que eran considerados, y el hecho de que pudieran haber ayudado a cambiar el rumbo de la batalla se olvidaría para dar paso al castigo, para encerrarlos y estudiarlos.

_"Rayos ¿Qué otra elección tenemos, Hiyori? Si Aizen gana, también vamos a morir, tú lo sabes. Y sé que no estoy interesado en morir pronto. Además... ¿Qué te importa si nos odian? Sólo ódialos también. " _

Ella desvió la mirada y le lanzó una sandalia, pero aquella agresión carecía de su habitual vehemencia, y cayó solo cerca de su destino mientras ella abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. No era así. Por supuesto que ella odiaba a los shinigamis, pero tenía un motivo para odiarlos. Pero ellos... la odiaron sólo porque ella pasó a ser un desafortunado experimento. Porque algo más allá de su control había interferido para hacerla lo que era hoy en día. Los shinigamis los odiaban por existir.

_"Yo sólo... me jode saber lo que se siente ser odiada por un cambio, lo sabes ¿No?" _

Él asintió, comprendía completamente lo que ella quería decir. Ir por la vida siendo odiado... no es algo que alguien desee, pero era su destino en la vida. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a su lado, se sentó cruzando sus piernas, dejando descansar los codos en las rodillas, con su zanpaktou descansando en su regazo.

_"Sí, lo sé. Pero no siempre será así. Además... no todo el mundo nos odia". _

Hiyori se quedó ligeramente rígida, memorias de esa noche, un par de semanas atrás, cruzaron a través de su mente y ella cerró sus ojos tratando de bloquear el recuerdo de la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. Obligándose a sí misma a poner los pies sobre la tierra, sonrió casi burlonamente, acomodando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

_"Deja de ser un jodido optimista, Shinji. Todo el mundo nos odia. Demonios, nosotros probablemente nos odiemos entre nosotros". _

Eso era una flagrante mentira y ella lo sabía, pero era la única forma en que ella podía pensar en ese momento para tratar de alejarlo del otro tema al que ella le tenía miedo… del tema sobre el que él estaba tratando de iniciar conversación. Porque ella no quería oírlo, no necesita saber. Era más fácil para ella no reconocerlo, no enfrentarse al hecho. Era más fácil ignorarlo.

_"Eso es una gran mentira y lo sabes, Y aún si no fuera así... tú sabes bien que jamás te odiaría. Yo te amo, y demasiado" _

Rayos, él había ido y se lo dijo. Idiota. Ella sintió sus músculos tensarse, apretó con fuerza los puños mientras permanecía ahí, por un largo momento antes de dejar salir su contenida respiración en un suspiro y en una única pregunta:

_"¿Por qué?" _

Pero ella ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir nada, antes de que el pudiera responder, ella ya se había ido, los pies golpeando las escaleras, buscando un refugio de la verdad y de él. Shinji suspiró, rascando su cabeza. De alguna manera, él había esperado que fuera mejor, bueno, solo en su imaginación. No era lo lógico, pero él lo había esperado.

*************************

**:3 ¿The new mom and the new dad? Suena prometedor XD... estaré esperando mi estatua la la la... hablando en serio, si haces un monumento sería para Tasogare taicho, que escribió el fic...**

Zyar**: Pues, Guise, ya falta poquito para el final.. hay un epilogo ¿Debería traducirlo tambien? si lo hago serían 25 capitulos... PD: ¡Actualiza pronto ONEGAI!**

Raven Granger**: Uhm me pareció que mas fue una review de la chip 19, jijijiji que tambien es una de mis favoritas ;) espero que ya tengas mas tiempo para descansar, dormir ayuda a no envejecer... Yo tambien creo que se formó un vinculo entre el HiraHiyo y yo por lo extremadamente opuestos que ellos dos son... ;)**

Tsukishirohime**-**chan**: Ahhh, me adelante con el otro fic y medio que me emocioné XD... y mas luego de saber que hay que peronas que aceptan el ByaSoi aunque sea en ficcion!!!... por cierto, a mi nadie me ha besado bajo fuegos artificiales... y lo peor de todo es que en mi pais solo hay fuegos artificiales por navidad y año nuevo :(**

FumiisTyrs**: Wow... vida diurna y nocturna tambien, me da sueño de solo oirlo, siempre he sido medio flojita para salir de noche y temprano por la mañana, me gustan mas la tarde yeah... yo sigo buscando un fanart donde salgan los vaizards en kimono (someday) suerte en lo que estes haciendo :)**

Argin Heart**: ¿Estas en casa por la cuarentena de la AH1N1? en mi ciudad aún no hay casos reportados, pero si los hay en mi pais y cada vez son más... solo por eso estoy retrasando unos viajes que tenia que hacer y estaba a punto de traducir el capitulo del otro fic cuando leo tu review (en el fic del ByaSoi) y recordé que este fic salio primero y debe terminar antes que el otro... kisses**

**OK, faltan 3 chips y se acaba (sacando un pañuelo) voy a extrañar este fic... y bueno, tengo algo de retraso porque los vaizards ya llegaron donde Aizen... tratare de actualizar el martes que viene...**

**Read you**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	22. Facade

**:P**

**Pido mil disculpas (por quintuagesimosegunda vez) pero tenia tareas hasta el cogote y el sacrificio (dejando de escribir y traducir) y las pocas horas de sueño me valieron un "19" KAWAII... (brinco en un pie XD)**

**Fumiis Tyrs (Yo too quiero saber que va a pasar en el manga ¿Caerá Shinji en una ilusión del "churro" Aizen?)**

**Zyar (A este paso tu fic termina antes que el mío XD... ah, mi paloma me esta picando la cabeza... ya la bajé ji ji ji... en que iba??? ah, si, espero que esta chip te guste, es mi segunda favorita entre mis favoritas :)**

**Argin Heart (En mi pais aun no se deciden por poner cuarentena o no... yo voy por mi segundo resfriado este mes y no tomo nada... soy demasiado confiada XD... pues esta chip es algo así como una respuesta a la chip anterior... kisses y sorry por demorarme tanto...)**

**Tsuki-chan (GOMENASAI... por el cuadruple retraso... no actualice ningun fic... he decidido que el epilogo es el regalo a todos los que envien review en la ultima chip, así me aseguro la la la... no, en realidad me gusta dejar algo especial solo para mis lectores y yo... y ese será el epilogo en PM como respuesta a sus reviews ;)**

**Lizirien (Que bueno que te guste el fic... por cierto la diferencia de edades era solo por los primeros capitulos, en los capitulos de ahora ellos son como en el anime, mas o menos... cuando Tasogare escribió no estaba tan avanzado ni el manga ni el anime)**

**Emi-neko (Espero qeu aún estes por allí... gracias por animarte a leer el fic y dejar una review ;)**

**Raven Granger (OMC!!! LA REVIEW NUMERO 100... quien diría que llegaría a 100 reviews... nunca lo imaginé y estoy feliz... traduzco porque me gusta demasiado el fic y quiero compartirlo con ustedes :)**

**:3 (Oh, gracias por acordarte de mi... y si, se supone que debi terminar de publicar las chips la semana pasada... el manga me lleva mucha ventaja... soy un caso XD... aún asi, el manga al fin parece decente XD... y vemos pelear a los Vaizards... yupi!!!)**

**:P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

**************************

**CHIP 22: FACADE (Fachada)**

_Texto corto para la LJ: "Hiyori realmente nunca fue buena para mantener su temperamento bajo control" (Tasogare-taichou)_

_Con cariño para Raven Granger, la review numero 100, KAWAII!!!_

**************************

La primera vez que Hiyori besó a Shinji, se convenció asimisma que lo hizo en algún repunte momentáneo de locura y que eso era algo que nunca iba a suceder de nuevo.

Ellos estaban entrenando, peleando entre los dos durante varias horas desde temprano, los otros Vaizards brillaban por su ausencia en aquel lugar, en la parte subterránea del que era su hogar - probablemente a la espera que se le pasara el mal genio a Hiyori o tal vez por el hecho de que eran las 3am. Ella sabía bien donde estaban los demás, se quedaron arriba, evitando su francamente horrible estado de ánimo, mientras que Shinji - ella estaba segura de que él era un deficiente mental para hacerlo - se quedó abajo acompañándola, preocupado por ella. Idiota.

Demonios. ¿Acaso no podía dejarla sola un momento? Él la había tenido que soportar (a ella y su pésimo estado de ánimo) todo el día, negándose a darle un momento de paz cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba evitando. Y no le importaba cuántas veces ella lo había golpeado, él parecía decidido a no dejarla, por eso aparecía a donde quiera que ella iba, como negándose a entender que ella quería que mantuviera su distancia. Rayos. Pero bueno, Shinji nunca hacía o no le gustaba no saber algo, por lo que era de esperar que se tomaría la molestia de dedicar todo su tiempo tratando de hacer que ella le dijera lo que le estaba pasando.

Esperando que la pelea de entrenamiento lo distrajera, sobre todo después de ver la forma en que ella airadamente había ordenado que fuera un puro mano a mano, sin máscaras o kidou. Sólo espadas y hakudou, y mientras él podría haber tenido la ventaja cuando se trata de esgrima - no llegó a ser un capitán por nada – ella era más ligera y más rápida con sus pies. Un hecho que demostró, ya que giró de tal manera - usando su propio impulso - para mandarlo volando.

_"¿Acaso piensas cerrar tu jodida boca cuando el infierno se congele, estúpido calvo? ¡Lo que me pase no es tu maldito asunto de todos modos!" _

Shinji llegó emergió de en medio de la nube de polvo con un veloz ataque de lado, obligándola a retroceder en medio de una ráfaga de insultos. Si aquello era su asunto o no - y él sentía que lo era, y aún más viendo como eso estaba haciendo que ella lo ignorara – era lo menos importante en esos momentos. Ella estaba siendo más ruda y malhumorada de lo habitual y él quería saber por qué. Y si tuviera que arrastrarla hasta dejarla arrinconada para que le dijera la razón, así sería.

_"¿Dices que no es asunto mío cuando es a mí a quien tratas de ignorar? ¿Cómo diablos hago para pasar por alto algo así?" _

Ella respondió con un ataque que lo obligó a retroceder. Había que empezar a pelear en serio ahora o iba a salir herido. Sólo que... ella no conseguía hacer un maldito ataque suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo y quitárselo de encima… Así como deseaba quitar de su mente las palabras que le dijo la otra noche y su beso, pero no podía. Y eso era lo que realmente la tenía tan enojada. Ni siquiera él parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ella no podía sentarse allí y pretender que no significa nada para ella, porque ella sabía que era más que un hecho que si lo era. Y eso la tenía realmente enfadada. (N.A: Aquí la traducción ideal sería "cabreada", pero es una palabra en español de España que tal vez algunos no conozcan :)

Ella lo atacó furiosamente lanzando golpe tras golpe con su zampaktou, ella lo obligó a retroceder más antes de que él lograra invertir los papeles, impulsándose hacia delante hasta que la espalda de Hiyori estaba contra la pared. Maldito idiota, quién se creía para arrinconarla así. No, que no crea que lo va a dejar ganar. Levantando una de sus manos hacia su frente, ella percibió el cambio en su reiatsu cuando se condensó la energía en su palma y dejó que el cero volara hacia él.

Shinji amplió sus ojos y de un salto salió fuera del camino, volviendo la mirada hacia ella, mostrando claramente la ira en sus ojos. Hiyori no era de las que ponían trampas, y que ella le lanzara un cero era algo realmente bajo. Apretando los dientes, llamó a su propio hollow, atacándola y obligándola a retroceder, ella se defendió frenéticamente hasta que él golpeó con tanta fuerza que la zampaktou se le zafó de las manos a Hiyori, quien terminó en el suelo, con las rodillas de Shinji a cada lado de sus caderas, y con una mano sujetando sus muñecas.

_"¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Tú dijiste que no usaríamos nuestras malditas máscaras, Hiyori! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto al punto de convertir esto en una maldita trampa?" _

Estando allí, algo disgustado, sobre ella, un pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras la observaba forcejeando por liberarse, sabiendo que en cualquier momento él probablemente recibiría un rodillazo en su ingle.

_"¿Esto es por lo que te dije el otro día? ¿Es por eso?" _

Tenía sentido, dada la forma en que ella estaba actuando, y su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente cuando un súbito rubor cubrió las mejillas de ella y la forma en que el enojo hizo aún más difícil para ella luchar contra él.

_"¡Cierra tu maldita boca, calvo! ¡Ya te dije que no es ninguno de tus malditos asuntos y no quiero hablar de eso!" _

Antes que él pudiera decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, ella llamó a su hollow otra vez, y usando el adicional de fuerza se impulsó para invertir la situación y ahora él estaba en el suelo, el ceño fruncido de Hiyori casi sobre su rostro, con las mejillas salpicadas de pecas totalmente sonrojadas. Medio esperando una inminente golpiza, él cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando el impacto no llegó, encontró que ella aún estaba allí - y en una posición comprometedora, ni menos – sobre él, con una extraña expresión en su rostro (N.A: Entiéndase que Hiyori ya no tiene la máscara puesta).

_"H... Hiyori ¿Estás... bien? " _

En un repentino y rápido movimiento, ella se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó su boca torpemente sobre la de él, por un momento, antes de marcharse con un shunpo (NA: ¿O debería poner "sonido"?), golpeando la puerta detrás de ella. Shinji permaneció allí por un momento, aturdido en silencio… entonces dibujó en su cara una amplia y extensa sonrisa, dobló sus brazos acomodándolos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a silbar una simple melodía. Esa había sido una respuesta que él podía manejar.

**:)**

**Parto a una merecidas vacaciones por unos días, publico la siguiente chip el viernes, y como estoy fuera mi blog queda congelado, no tendre idea que pasara con el manga de la semana hasta que regrese el viernes...**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**PD: Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nurururero... **

**:P**


	23. Stolen Dreams

**:)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

**************************

**CHIP 23: STOLEN DREAMS (Sueños Robados)**

_Esta chip es ficción pura… pero ¿A quién le importa? (Maryeli :)_

**************************

Es la víspera de la batalla, la última noche de paz antes de que su mundo fuera alterado para siempre por los acontecimientos que habían contribuido a darles esas máscaras... Antes de que sus vidas fueran arrojadas al caldero y lanzadas como dados por las grandes manos del destino. Sería un milagro si todos sobrevivieron. Y ese era un hecho que cada uno de ellos conocía, y nadie tuvo el corazón para tratar de ocultarlo. Para algunos de ellos... esta sería la última noche que pasarían juntos.

Y esa fue probablemente la razón por la cual Kensei, en una ligera demostración de sentimientos, permitió a Mashiro dormir con la cabeza en su regazo mientras él tomaba una siesta en el sofá de la sala. O por qué Lisa y Rose se tomaron un tiempo para hablar de cosas de las que ellos nunca se habían dado una oportunidad de decirse.

Shinji había optado por simplemente meditar consigo mismo, por eso se fue temprano, como a las 7:30pm, a refugiarse en su habitación, tumbado sobre su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza, contando los puntos en el techo. Era inútil lamentarse a esas alturas, pero algunas cosas no eran tan fácilmente de ignorar como otras. Y sus reflexiones sobre aquellas cosas fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por un suave llamado a la puerta. Extrañado, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, tiró de ella para encontrar - para su sorpresa - la delgada figura de Hiyori de pie allí.

Ella pudo decir algo sobre sus "estados mentales" que ella no había intentado corregir en el pasado - o que ella había tocado en realidad por equivocación - o que él no se haría más inteligente si pensaba que ella vino a su habitación, tarde por la noche, para golpearlo o algo así… Pero no, ahora ellos estaban... más allá de ese tipo de cosas, inmersos en un lapsus de tiempo donde los momentos eran realmente pocos y era inconcebible perder el tiempo en insignificantes peleas.

Él se hizo a un lado, observando como ella entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, emitiendo un suspiro. Shinji esperó a que ella dijera algo, que quisiera estar allí y hablar, pero sus cejas se levantaron en señal de sorpresa cuando ella acercó tímidamente una de sus manos a la suya, entrelazando sus dedos antes de levantar la cabeza para fijar su mirada en él, con una simple y silenciosa solicitud en sus ojos.

A través de su propia sorpresa y casi incredulidad, él había entendido. Entendía lo que ella quería, levantó la mano libre y cuidadosamente liberó cada listón y peinó su cabello con sus dedos, como para verificar si eso era lo que ella realmente quería antes de inclinarse y besarla dulcemente, presionando su espalda contra el colchón.

No sucedió en la forma en que habría esperado que fuera, no era la frenética carrera de sentir o de oír sus demandas de hacerlo diferente o dejar de hacer eso o que él estaba tomando demasiado tiempo o se desplaza demasiado rápido o de cualquiera de las otras cosas que siempre había supuesto que ella diría. Ninguno de ellos había hablado cuando ella lo ayudó a desvestirse o cuando él tiró de su ropa, dejándole silenciosamente libre el camino, mientras él susurraba con sus labios a través de su piel tan suavemente como podía hacerlo.

Sólo sollozó un poco cuando él entró ella, lentamente y con todo el cuidado que él podía porque sabía que eso la lastimaría, sabía que era un momento donde necesitaba tomar su tiempo, y a pesar de que alguna vez había pensado lo difícil que sería mantener el control de sí mismo, ahora sabía y sentía como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Tan lentamente como pudo, meciendo sus caderas contra las de ella, como si de alguna manera los dos pudieran detener el mundo, olvidar todo lo demás, dejarlo fuera y encontrar la forma de detener el flujo del tiempo, hacerlo retroceder para detener la intrusión de la madrugada que pronto llegaría, perderse en sus suaves suspiros y gemidos de su nombre cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y encerró con sus tobillos la parte baja de su espalda.

Cuando todo terminó, y ella estaba descansando envuelta en el cayado de su brazo, pudo sentir cuando ella hundió su cabeza contra su hombro, derramando tibias y húmedas lágrimas sobre su piel, ella estaba llorando, tal vez por los sueños perdidos o tal vez por alguna otra cosa que aun no podía entender. Ella sabía, al igual que él, que ésta podría ser la última vez, y a pesar de las cosas, él había entendido lo que ella había venido a ofrecerle. Lo que ella había estado tratando de decirle. Que siempre había tenido la intención de ser él, que lo quería y necesitaba para ayudarla a dejar de lado aquel sueño infantil que había llevado durante tanto tiempo. Ese sueño que había desaparecido en la víspera de una guerra horrible.

Y él la abrazó mientras ella lloraba, sin decir nada - no había nada que pudiera haber dicho que no pareciera "cliché" - porque sabía que ella no necesita palabras, no eran necesarias las palabras para calmar ese sentimiento. Ella solo necesita eso ahora. (NA: Con "eso" se refiere a ser abrazada y confortada, como pasó en la chip del día de su cumpleaños :P)

Ella se había ido cuando él se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su esencia en las sábanas era lo único que quedaba como señal de lo que había ocurrido, y cuando él se levantó a unirse al resto del grupo en la mesa del desayuno en donde, a pesar de que todo había sido alterado por completo la noche anterior, los dos siguieron adelante como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando él fue recibido con la misma sandalia e insultos, como de costumbre.

**********************

**Para los que se dieron cuenta (y los que no también XD) les "robé" el primer párrafo de ésta chip, y aquí se los dejo:**

"_La primera vez que Shinji le hizo el amor a Hiyori, no fue como él hubiera pensado que sería. No hubo campanas de boda, ni el vestido blanco o ni se reunieron los amigos para felicitarlos por empezar una nueva vida juntos… Ninguna de las cosas que él sabía que ella siempre había deseado en secreto y que él en silencio siempre había prometido darle algún día." _

**Esta chip es tan diferente a las otras, en todos los aspectos, que la considero independiente (podría habera publicado como Shot) y por eso no la tenía entre mis chips favoritas... pues por si sola es un gran fic XD**

**Tsuki - Chan** (No maltrates mucho a pantalla de tu pc o no tendras como leer esta chip XD... y si eligiera un personaje de Beach sería Byakuya o el lindo Ukitake :P)

**Zyar** (Hola Guise... como tas de vacaciones cuando leas ya habre terminado de publicar... a mi no me parecio que shinji halla decepcionado en el manga, al contrario, creo que Kubo tiene otros planes para él... kisses :)

**Argin Heart **(La verdad ni me acordaba del dia del amigo XD... gracias por el saludo!!!... me ha gustado el manga de la semana... volvi pronto de mis vacaciones por eso... y por cierto... la parte en que Mashiro le dice a Kensei que lo AMA, la voy a imprimir, cortar y enmarcar y ponerlo en lugar de mi poster de metalica en mi cuarto... podría ser la única vez XD)

**:3** (Aún no me aprendo tu nick XD... ah los vaizards... tengo dos ideas medio locas donde aparecen, UNA un fic al que llamaré "Karakura Host Club" y el segundo "First kisses" pequeños shots dedicados a las parejitas que mi cabecita forma XD... tal vez algun dia los publique por acá :)

**Raven Granger** (No hay de que, si quieres te dedico el sgte capitulo XD... el último... SUGOI!!!... me alegra que te diviertas con el fic... esa era la finalidad ;)

**Fercha** (Oh, bien, si dejas tu correo no olvides escribir "arroba" porque si pones el simbolo se borra tu mail... y despues ¿A donde mando el epilogo? será un regalo para los que me dejen mensaje en la ultima chip :)

**Quiero agradecerles por su tiempo, y sus reviews y anunciarles que la última chip será publicada el día martes (el mismo día de la emisión del capitulo 230 del anime y el mismo día en que los seguidores de Bleach sabemos que se suben los primeros spoilers del manga de la semana).**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:)**


	24. Mask of Truth

**Tema** para las 5:00pm

**Título**: Mask of Truth (Máscara de Verdad)

**Autor**: Tasogare-taicho

**Translate**: Maryeli

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Características**: Shinji Hirako y Hiyori Sarugaki

**Categoría**: Romántico

**Clasificación**: PG

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Bleach no es de mi propiedad, de ser así habría más amor Vaizard.

**Resumen**: Parte 24 de 24 piezas de mi memorable serie de "primeros" para estos dos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

****************************

**CHIP 24: MASK OF TRUTH (Máscara de Verdad)**

_Con cariño para Raven Granger, Tsuki-chan, Zyar, Fumiis Tyrs, Argin Heart y :3_

_El final de esta historia..._

****************************

La primera vez que Hiyori le dijo a Shinji que lo amaba, fue cuando ella lo estaba viendo morir.

Caído en el campo de batalla, por protegerla. Hiyori era una combatiente con un gran espíritu de pelea, por lo que se centró sólo en el enemigo delante de ella por lo que no pudo ver la espada que venía hacia su desprotegida espalda… pero Shinji lo hizo. Y en medio de las sombras del pánico, hizo la única cosa podía pensar en hacer.

No tuvo tiempo para formar su máscara, ni el tiempo suficiente para desenvainar su zampaktou e intentar bloquear el brillante y mortal acero que estaba en camino a su pequeña forma. Todo lo que él pudo hacer fue ponerse a sí mismo en el camino, ahogar el grito de dolor cuando sintió el acero de la espada atravesar su piel, hundiéndose profundamente en su pecho, atravesándolo hasta abrirle un agujero en la espalda.

Hiyori logró escuchar aquel sonido, giró rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron completamente y con horror al ver cómo frente a ella, Shinji sangraba profusamente, sus manos ensangrentadas se apretaban fuerte y herméticamente alrededor de la espada que atravesaba su pecho, desde donde múltiples hilos carmesí descendían como burlándose de su propietario, quien escupió de un color rojo brillante sobre su hace un momento impecable ropa.

No... no se suponía que sería de esa manera, no se suponía que eso ocurriera así. Ellos eran guerreros, ella sabía al igual que los otros, y en ocasiones, los guerreros mueren en batalla, pero no se suponía que él iba a morir por ella. Ella vio, como en cámara lenta, cuando Shinji extrajo la espada empalada en él, empujándola con fuerza hasta extraerla de su pecho emitiendo un sonido terrible y entonces él desenvainó su propia zampaktou para atacar al arrancar, separándole el cuello de la cabeza con un solo y rápido trazo.

Tambaleándose y con algo de dificultad, él la miró sobre su hombro para darle una versión débil y forzada de su habitual sonrisa antes de que sus ojos se desenfocaran ligeramente y volviera a tambalearse, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas, el punto donde clavó su zanpakutou en la tierra en busca de apoyo. Y entonces, fue como si el hilo invisible que la unía al resto del mundo se rompiera ante sus ojos y el tiempo acelerara su carrera cuando ella fue corriendo para llegar allí, al lado de él, sujetándolo mientras caía.

Luchando con su peso, ella acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, mirando desesperadamente la herida, su voz estridente clamando por ayuda que no llegaba. Hiyori podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos mientras tibias lágrimas empezaban a salir, amenazando con extenderse a toda velocidad… y por una vez ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, no parpadeó de nuevo, simplemente las dejó salir. Y así lo hicieron, brillantes lágrimas cayeron para mezclarse con la sangre en el rostro de Shinji, quien tosía débilmente, dejando rojas salpicaduras en el cuello de su camisa mientras levantaba una temblorosa mano hasta alcanzar a peinarle el cabello para luego apoyarla sobre una de sus mejillas.

"L... lo siento... Parece que... N-no podré hacerte.... Mi novia… después de todo... S-supongo que... Realmente soy… un idiota.... "

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sujetando fuertemente la mano de Shinji, intentó en vano llamar a la ira, para encontrar a su escondite detrás de la máscara otra vez, mientras su otra mano invocaba desesperadamente un kidou. Curarlo. Ella podía curarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Él no podía estar más pálido, más débil, cuando ella gritó el nombre de Hachi, el crudo e intenso miedo en su voz. Él no podía dejarla. Él siempre había estado allí, siempre a su lado, y sin él... ella no sabría qué hacer.

Inclinándose, sollozando, presionó su frente contra la de él, luego lo movió tratando de mantenerlo despierto, aquellos ojos grises se apagaron para cerrarse cuando ella presionó sus labios contra los ensangrentados labios de él. Él sabía, ¿O no? Él sabía cómo ella se sentía, sabía que lo necesitaba, a pesar que nunca se lo dijo, a pesar que ella había tomado todas las precauciones que podía para ocultarlo... Él tenía que saber.

"Sh ... Shinji no te vayas. No... no me dejes, por favor, no.... no te mueras… ¡Tú no puedes morir! ¿Me escuchaste? Yo... Yo te odiaré por siempre, tonto idiota, así que... ni siquiera pienses en ello..."

Su voz se quebró mientras suplicaba, las fuerzas la abandonaban y eran sustituidas por el miedo y la angustia cuando ella trató de abrazarlo y él ya no se movía.

"M... Maldita sea, ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes!"

La angustia y los lamentos de Hiyori se habían oído por todo el campo de batalla, e incluso los que no sabían a quien le pertenecían esos gritos de dolor, sabían que era alguien que acababa de sentir su mundo destruirse.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el período posterior a la guerra, Hiyori estaba sola en una habitación, en el hospital, buscando con la mirada algo en las desoladas paredes, recordando el desagradable escenario del campo de batalla cuando el reloj marcó lentamente las 5 a.m., o algo así. No importaba ya. Muchos habían luchado, y muchos habían muerto. Amigos, familia, enemigos... todas las vidas ofrecidas para el sacrificio y la masacre. En el nombre de una paz que se había forjado dudosamente sobre sangre y muerte.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el sonido de unos pasos recorriendo un camino a través de la habitación era el único sonido hasta que el propietario de esos pasos se detuvo a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, los dedos ejerciendo una firme presión.

"Todo terminó…tu sabes, es el fin de la guerra."

Levantando una de sus manos, buscó afanosamente la mano sobre su hombro, y la envolvió alrededor suyo, con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

"No... nunca va a terminar".

Él suspiró, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y ajustó el vendaje alrededor de su pecho mientras reafirmaba el agarre entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la yema de uno de sus dedos distraídamente acarició la pequeña banda de metal adornada de piedras preciosas. Ella tenía razón, en cierto modo. Cosas de ese tipo no terminan, y ellos probablemente nunca se recuperarían del todo. Pero eso no significaba que ellos no podrían mejorar.

"Quizá. Pero ahora las cosas serán mejores para nosotros, lo sabes".

Apretando su agarre un poco más, sintió como uno de los dedos de él hacía un trazo sobre la pequeña joya que adornaba su dedo índice, Hiyori mostró una leve sonrisa, tratando de alejar a los fantasmas del pasado, ella asintió. Él tenía razón. Las cosas mejorarían.

"Sí, tonto-Shinji. Creo que lo harán".

**- FIN -**

**:p**

**Creí que tardaría unos seis a ocho meses para terminar de traducir… pero no fue así C:**

**Quiero dar las gracias a quienes me acompañaron desde el principio (Raven Granger, Zyar, Argin Heart, :3, Emi-neko) y a quienes le dieron unos minutos de su tiempo a esta gran historia… ficción pura, pero que alimenta las ilusiones de los seguidores del HiraHiyo XD**

**Es el segundo fic al que le pongo "Fin" pero no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia… snif snif… ¡Las voy a extrañar!**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**; )**


	25. EPILOGO

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth****: A Shinji and Hiyori fanfic collection**

**By Tasogare-taicho**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este fic es una traducción del fic escrito por Tasogare para la comunidad de LJ, me gusta la pareja ShinjixHiyori, por eso lo traduzco para compartirlo con ustedes...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite... esta historia pertenece a Tasogare-taicho... solo la traducción ha sido hecho por mí...

**EPÍLOGO**

Era primavera, meses después de la Guerra de Invierno y el grupo de los vaizards tenía bajas. El conflicto se había llevado a dos de sus compañeros, pero Kensei y Hachi dieron su vida por un propósito y que siempre serán recordados por aquellos que dejaron atrás, sus nombres quedarían grabados en la historia y la memoria del mundo junto a los seres humanos y shinigamis que habían luchado a su lado.

Hiyori fue la primera en llegar hasta la colina, los codos flexionados y las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba, sus sandalias colgando libremente, enganchadas de un lado en una de sus manos, detrás de su cabeza. Suspirando, se detuvo para tomar un profundo respiro del fresco aire de la tarde antes de darse la vuelta con un llamativo ceño fruncido.

_"¡Calvo idiota, deja de tomarte tanto jodido tiempo para llegar! ¡Eres como un estúpido bebé, rayos, no sé por qué he dicho que me casaré contigo, pareces una nenita!" _

Se oyeron, en respuesta, una gran cantidad de quejas por parte de Shinji - o más bien, la pila de cestas y envueltos bentos que ocultaban su forma - y un poco de las risas disimuladas de los demás, ya que vieron la cara de autosuficiencia en el rostro del vaizard al atender los caprichos de su novia .

Caminando a grandes pasos, varios metros por delante, Hiyori se detuvo en la parte superior de la colina, mordió cuidadosamente su labio superior mientras los demás esperaban detrás de ella. Shinji con la cabeza apoyada detrás de la pila de bentos, con las piernas temblando un poco bajo el peso. ¿Podría ella tomarse más tiempo para escoger un lugar? Sus piernas celebraron cuando ella asintió, declarando en voz alta que este era el lugar que quería y que él podía poner todo en el suelo ahora, pero que ni se le ocurriera romper algo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Shinji acomodó las cajas en un montón en el suelo, se dejó caer sobre el césped y rascó su cabeza antes de estirar sus brazos mientras miraba de soslayo a Hiyori. Al menos no había una segunda carga.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos se repartieran todo lo que habían traído, Hiyori reclamó su mitad de la manta, dejando a los demás hacinados en la otra mitad y Shinji frotando su golpeada nariz a consecuencia de su intento de compartir la mitad que ocupaba ella. Reclinándose hacia atrás, acomodando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos grises dirigidos hacia el cielo, viendo el suave avance de las nubes.

"Supongo que son ellos los que lo hicieron agradable para nosotros. ¿No lo creen, chicos? "

Al oír sus palabras, los demás dejaron de comer para mirar al cielo por un momento, admirando el perfecto e inmenso azul. El azul por el que sus amigos habían dado sus vidas. Se quedaron así por unos momentos antes de que Lisa asintiera y sonriera levemente.

"Si. Supongo que si".

**-FIN-**

**Notas del autor (Tasogare-taichou, hace un año atrás): **Bueno, espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado de la lectura de esta pequeña serie tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Lo siento por los fans de Hachi y Kensei, yo realmente los adoro pero por casualidad son los dos que he elegido del sombrero cuando estaba eligiendo quien murió. Sé que mucho de esto han sido mis propias conjeturas acerca de las relaciones y el pasado y espero haber sido capaz de hacer justicia a Kubo-san y sus maravillosos caracteres. A cualquiera que se pregunta, Shinji tuvo el anillo por un tiempo, desde que se dio cuenta que le amaba y tenía previsto hacerla su "futura novia". En el campo de batalla, cuando estaba muriendo, ella realmente pensaba que estaba muerto, y casi lo fue. Hiyori permaneció al lado de Shinji hasta que el despertó, y le propuso ser su novia antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de pegarle. Y ella lo hizo, justo después de superar el shock inicial por la proposición.

**Notas de Traducción (Maryeli):** Quiero enviar mis mas cordiales saludos y agradecimientos a quienes me acompañaron a lo largo de toda esta jornada de traduccion... había prometido enviar el epilogo a quienes dejaran review en el cap24 pero varios son lectores no registrados y me fue imposible hacerlo, así que este extracto con meses de retraso esta dedicado a: **Tsukishirohime-chan**, _Paooooo_, **Zyar**, _Raven Granger_, **:3**, _S Sei_, **Clouzack**, _Fumiis Tyrs_, **0Na-kuroi0**, _Argin Heart_, **Fercha**, _Kitsune1818_, **Olympe Gouges**.

kisses

Maryeli

:P


End file.
